


В рабочее время (пошлейшая кофешоп!AU)

by Girl_with_Violets, WTFStarbucks2018



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Безработный художник Стив Роджерс нанимается управляющим в худшую кофейню Бруклина, где полы покрыты слоем жира, кофейный зёрна просрочены, эспрессо-машину сломали, а владельцы, похоже, работают на русскую мафию. Но к работе прилагаются некоторые приятные бонусы, например, щедрая зарплата, приемлемые рабочие часы и один невероятно горячий посетитель, с которым Стив, поддавшись соблазну, занимается грязным, разнузданным сексом в туалете.Стив больше чем уверен, что эта работа его прикончит. Но что делать...





	В рабочее время (пошлейшая кофешоп!AU)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [During Business Hours: A Filthy Coffee Shop AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909741) by [samanthahirr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthahirr/pseuds/samanthahirr). 



> **Примечание:** оригинальный текст написан на Stucky Big Bang 2016. К работе имеются два арта, которые можно посмотреть, перейдя по ссылке на оригинал (NSFW!)

На лице менеджера «Старбакса» написана знакомая смесь безразличия и жалости, а слова, которые она говорит, Стив знает наизусть:

— Мне жаль, но вы не подходите на должность помощника управляющего. Спасибо, что обратились. Мы оставим ваше резюме в нашей базе и свяжемся с вами, если появится какая-то более подходящая вакансия.

Стив слышал это уже трижды за сегодня и две дюжины раз за прошедшую неделю, и от повторения ничуть не легче. Он улыбается, несмотря то, что у него гудят ноги, а от горького разочарования ноют зубы, и крепко пожимает менеджеру руку.

— Спасибо, что уделили время, — вежливо говорит он и направляется к выходу.

Когда он проходит мимо стойки с приправами, его хватает за руку миниатюрная рыжеволосая девушка.

— Работу ищешь?

Стиву нужно найти место со стабильной зарплатой на следующие три недели, чтобы не пришлось залезать в сбережения, которые он откладывает на выставку. Он столько раз оказывался в тупике, что теперь готов упасть на колени и умолять взять его на приличную работу. Так что он говорит этой пронырливой незнакомке «да», надеясь, что она что-нибудь предложит, а не просто вежливо направит его в местную службу занятости.

Рыжая немного ниже его, несмотря на офисные туфли на шпильке, и одета в плащ насыщенного сапфирового цвета, затянутый на талии поясом. Другой рукой она добавляет мускатный орех из перечницы в гигантский стакан кофе. Она дружелюбно оглядывает Стива, элегантно приподнимает бровь и говорит:

— Я держу кофейню на Брайтон-Бич, куда требуется управляющий. Неплохой район, этакое маленькое семейное заведение. Как думаешь, сможешь справиться с подобным?

Предложение сбивает Стива с ног. Честно говоря, он ни капельки не смыслит ни в индустрии питания, ни в кофейнях, ни даже в самом кофе, но он пять лет управлял розничным магазинчиком и быстро учится.

— Кажется, это как раз по моей части, — говорит он и протягивает руку, выказывая доверие. — Стив Роджерс.

Она пожимает ему руку; её хватка ещё более крепкая, чем у него самого.

— Наташа Романова. — Она добавляет в свой кофе капельку цельного молока, закрывает крышку и кивает на дверь. — Проводишь меня до машины, Стив?

* * *

На следующее утро в четверть одиннадцатого Стив выскакивает из автобуса на Брайтон-Бич и идёт на юг, пока не обнаруживает в середине квартала узкий бледно-лиловый навес над кафе «Мамочка». Он поспешно укрывается под ним от моросящего дождика, складывает зонтик, засовывает его под мышку и дует на руки, чтобы их согреть. Он перестал носить зимние перчатки в марте, но апрель не особенно теплее — лишь гораздо, гораздо более мокрый.

Когда суставы перестают ныть, Стив дёргает дверь и обнаруживает, что та заперта. Внутренне убранство скрыто за плотными кружевными занавесками, которые придают этому месту приятный облик в духе Старого Света. Возможно, внутри в кофейне полно чайничков, кукол и акварельных пейзажей — всего того, что он помнит в квартире своей няни в Гованусе. Ностальгия нарастает, и Стив с радостью погружается в неё, отвлекаясь от перестука дождя и прохладного ветерка на картинки из детства, пока ждёт, когда же прибудет его новая нанимательница.

Ровно в половину одиннадцатого Наташа выходит из такси, жонглируя портфелем, кожаной дамской сумочкой и очередным громадным стаканом из «Старбакса». Стив спешно раскрывает над ней зонтик. Она смотрит вверх, затем на Стива и улыбается ему. От этой улыбки Стив ощущает себя так, словно уже получил повышение, хотя его ещё даже официально не приняли на работу.

Наташа отпирает переднюю дверь, а когда толкает её, над головой брякает полдюжины колокольчиков. Она уходит в темноту куда-то вправо, чтобы повернуть выключатель, и Стив следует за ней, разглядывая тени. Он в удивлении отшатывается, когда врубаются слепящие флуоресцентные лампы и жёлтый мигающий свет падает на застеленный линолеумом пол и металлические столы. Обернувшись, он осматривает маленький зал целиком: шесть столов, дюжина металлических стульев, тёмная холодильная витрина и буфетная стойка с четырьмя табуретами, за которой у стены громоздится массивная эспрессо-машина.

Приглядевшись внимательнее, Стив замечает, что поверхность стойки кажется перепачканной, пористые панели на потолке провисают, а пол неравномерно поблёскивает от жирного налёта. Никаких кукол. Никаких чайничков. Ничего тёплого и уютного. А ещё… пованивает.

Как будто он оказался на границе двух штатов, в баре с пожелтевшими занавесками на стоянке для фур.

— Что думаешь? — спрашивает Наташа.

«Двадцать пять долларов в час», — напоминает себе Стив.

— У этого места большой потенциал.

Наташа коротко хмыкает с довольным видом.

— Я знала, что ты мне понравишься, Стив. Итак, твои смены с четверга по субботу, с десяти до трёх. Каждое утро я буду приходить к открытию и возвращаться в три, чтобы закрыть. Всё остальное время ты сам по себе.

— А другого персонала нет?

— Только ты. Посетители к нам заходят нечасто, так что один человек управится. Это же не проблема, да?

Стив поднимает взгляд на большую меловую доску, на которой изящным почерком выведены названия мудрёных напитков и их цены. Это самая симпатичная часть всей комнаты, но, когда Стив понимает, что не умеет готовить ничего из перечисленного, ему становится ещё более тошно.

— Мне… возможно, надо будет у кого-нибудь узнать рецепты всего этого, — говорит он и кивает на доску.

Наташа смеётся.

— О, не беспокойся: всё это здесь никто не заказывает. Достаточно будет старого доброго чёрного кофе. — Она делает глоток из стакана и облизывает губы. — Ты раньше когда-нибудь пользовался книгой бухучёта? — Она поднимает гигантскую книгу со стойки, где должен бы стоять кассовый аппарат.

Перед уходом Наташа отдаёт Стиву ключ от кассы, объясняет, как пользоваться гроссбухом и снова смеётся, когда он предлагает осовременить бизнес и начать принимать кредитки. Она напоминает, что в случае возникающих проблем нужно звонить ей; уверенность, с которой она подчёркивает, что Стиву не придётся её беспокоить, заставляет его думать, что звонить как раз не надо.

А затем Наташа уходит, и колокольчики на двери хрипло брякают, оповещая, что Стив остался в кофейне один. Он стоит у двери и смотрит, как она идёт на юг, чтобы поймать такси, затем замечает ещё одного пешехода, который пересекает перекрёсток, направляясь в «Данкин Донатс» в конце квартала. Стив оглядывается на грязную, неуютную комнату, и его надежды увядают.

И это заведение тоже закроется, как и «Художественные принадлежности у Регги».

* * *

Десять минут спустя Стив приободряется духом. Он напоминает себе, что справится. Зарплата огромная, особенно учитывая неполный рабочий день. А если поначалу немного потрудиться, чтобы сделать это место гостеприимным, то почему его нельзя превратить в милое местное заведение. И вообще, кому захочется проводить время в обезличенном сетевике, таком как «Данкин Донатс»?

Стив начинает с того, что снова обходит кофейню по маршруту, которым утром его проводила Наташа. Он видел, как она заперла свой кабинет, так что пропускает его и переходит к уборной. В ней всего один унитаз, она не делится на мужскую и женскую — для начала неплохо. Стив включает свет… и немедленно жалеет об этом. Он едва сдерживает рвотный рефлекс, когда видит грязный потрескавшийся линолеум, паутину, покрывающую половину потолка, и вспугнутую мышь, которая стремглав сбегает в дыру позади унитаза.

Унитаза, о котором Стив никогда не заговорит всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Божечки! — вскрикивает он и захлопывает дверь.

Маленькая кладовая в конце узкого коридора в сравнении с уборной выглядит почти стерильной. В углу грудой набросана стопка сплюснутых картонных коробок, на металлических полках стоят сорокафунтовые ящики жареных кофейных зёрен и коробка салфеток, рядом — складной стул и запасной барный табурет. Окна есть только в зале кофейни, а ещё имеется задний выход, но дверной косяк, кажется, повреждён. Этим можно объяснить цепочку дюймовой толщины и навесной замок, которые запирают дверь. Стены во всём заведении, изначально кирпичные, покрыты слоем белой краски, который местами так тонок, что сквозь него розовыми пятнами проглядывает глина, а практически во всех остальных местах запачканы чем-то серым.

Что же касается чистящих средств, их Стив не обнаруживает в принципе. Кто бы мог подумать.

Он вытаскивает записную книжку и помечает, что вечером нужно сходить за покупками.

Стив возвращается в передний зал, чтобы поближе взглянуть на эспрессо-машину. Она выглядит старше, чем все те, что он видел на ютубе прошлой ночью. Ему ещё много придётся гуглить. Меж тем рядом с ней обнаруживается машина поменьше, что-то вроде капельной кофеварки, похожей на ту, что была в сериале «Закон и порядок». Если Наташа думает, что у него будут заказывать только чёрный кофе, тогда капельная кофеварка гораздо важнее. Она тоже кажется простой — по крайней мере, проще, чем эспрессо-машина — так что Стив начинает тыкать по кнопкам, чтобы понять, как она работает.

К началу двенадцатого, когда в кофейню влетает приходит первая посетительница, из перколятора течёт нечто, отдалённо напоминающее кофе. Сделав три шага внутрь, посетительница отвечает на улыбку Стива решительным взглядом, а затем, кажется, замечает обстановку. Её лицо захлёстывает отвращением, шаги замедляются, она останавливается на полпути к стойке, а затем разворачивается на каблуках. Больше не глядя на Стива, она выходит и поворачивает направо. Стиву не интересно, направляется ли она в «Данкин Донатс» — он бы точно не стал её в этом винить.

Снова оставшись в одиночестве, Стив кладёт руки на бёдра — заставить себя коснуться столешницы он не может. Что нужно этой кофейне, так это хорошая глубокая уборка, но она подождёт, пока он не закупится чистящими средствами. А пока позади стойки есть раковина, из крана которой течёт чистая водопроводная вода. Вооружившись горстью салфеток, Стив вытирает на стойке площадку в квадратный фут, куда можно поставить локти, а затем затаскивает табурет, стоявший перед стойкой, чтобы было на чём сидеть. Вечером он купит какие-нибудь настоящие чистящие средства и назавтра ими воспользуется.

К счастью, следующего посетителя не так легко отпугнуть. Лысый мужчина, уже лет двадцать как вышедший из цветущего возраста, заходит и негромким голосом заказывает чашку чёрного кофе. Стив испытывает такое облегчение, что получил выполнимый заказ, что чуть не забывает вернуть ему сдачу, когда тянется за пенопластовым стаканом. Передача денег совершена, посетитель отходит к месту возле занавесок и усаживается за стол — он в самом деле задержался в кофейне. Стив очень взволнован. Он с восхищением наблюдает, как посетитель аккуратно разворачивает бумажный пакет и начинает раскладывать на столе его содержимое: громадную салфетку, книгу в мягкой обложке, сваренное вкрутую яйцо, банку с какими-то тёмными пресервами, нож и крохотный кусочек хлеба.

Как только всё лежит на своих местах, посетитель убирает пакет, берёт кофе и делает глоток.

И начинает браниться, как будто его серьёзно оскорбили. Он гневно взирает на Стива, бормочет что-то, не слышимое с такого расстояния, и отодвигает стакан с кофе на дальний край стола.

Что ж. Возможно, Стив ещё не разобрался с капельной кофеваркой.

Если бы как раз в этот момент не пришёл следующий посетитель, Стив слинял бы и спрятался в кладовке. А так он застывает на месте, увидев, как в кофейню прогулочным шагом заходит самый привлекательный парень, которого Стив когда-либо видел в жизни, а не в рекламе мужского нижнего белья.

— Привет, чем могу помочь? У нас есть кофе… — выпаливает Стив.

Парень смотрит прямо на него — ого, вот это глаза — и подходит прямо к стойке.

— Да, кофе, спасибо.

Стив поворачивается к кофейнику и замирает, потому что… всё очень плохо. Он никогда в жизни не пил кофе, но ему очевидно, что кофе, который он приготовил, пить абсолютно нельзя. И нормально обслужить этого парня не получится.

— Э-э… — Стив с натянутой улыбкой поворачивается обратно и тянет время, — эта партия вышла… кислой. Нужно приготовить ещё. Всего пару минут, хорошо?

Потрясающие пухлые губы парня изгибаются, и Стив надеется, что это говорит о его хорошем настроении.

— Конечно, я не тороплюсь, — говорит тот.

— Да, замечательно, спасибо, — говорит Стив и застывает снова, когда парень наклоняется над столешницей, смотрит Стиву прямо в лицо — у него тёмные волосы, зачёсанные со лба назад, очень-очень острые скулы и умереть не встать какая аккуратно подравненная щетина — и тянется за стойку. Стив опускает взгляд и видит в тёмных глубинах на верхней полке вспышку света — маленький чёрный беспроводной роутер, которого он не замечал раньше.

Как, чёрт возьми, этот парень узнал, что находится под стойкой?

Красавчик с самодовольным видом роняет на стойку две долларовые бумажки.

— Я буду прямо тут, — тянет он и отступает к столу у противоположной стены. Он потягивается, с удобством устраивает одну ногу на втором стуле, опирается спиной о кирпичную стену и достаёт из рюкзака планшет.

Стив снова бросает взгляд на роутер, и голова переполняется вопросами… но сначала главное: ему нужно научиться готовить кофе, и поживее.

Сотовая связь в кофейне отсутствует. Телефон видит вай-фай, который включил посетитель, но без пароля не может к нему подключиться. Стив проверяет основание роутера и всё вокруг буфетной стойки, но таинственный пароль нигде не записан, а сам он слишком горд, чтобы в первый же день спрашивать его у посетителя. Так что Стив на минутку выходит наружу, чтобы погуглить информацию о капельных кофемашинах и выяснить, что он сделал не так.

Ой. Похоже, нужно было поставить фильтр?

Произнеся несколько незлых тихих слов, Стив обнаруживает фильтры в ещё одном шкафчике под стойкой, отмеряет рекомендованное соотношение кофе и воды и нажимает «Сварить». Десять минут спустя у него есть новый полный кофейник того, что, кажется, уже более пригодно для питья.

Что ж, ему ещё учиться и учиться.

Стив наполняет стакан и направляется к столу Красавчика… но в последнюю минуту меняет решение и вместо этого поворачивает к Мужику-с-Ланчем. Он забирает предыдущий стакан — в нем плавает кофейная гуща — ставит перед угрюмым посетителем новый и тихо говорит:

— Приношу свои извинения.

Он отступает за стойку и с тревогой наблюдает, как мужчина нюхает кофе и делает осторожный глоток. Поначалу он не реагирует. Затем с опаской делает ещё один глоток и ставит стакан рядом с книжкой. Стив делает едва заметный победный жест кулаком под стойкой и наливает стакан кофе для Красавчика.

Если Стив и шагает более самодовольно, пока идёт к его столику, это остаётся незамеченным. Красавчик просто продолжает отстукивать на планшете, непринуждённо клёвый в своей кожаной куртке и узких линялых джинсах, и не поднимает взгляда, когда Стив ставит кофе у его локтя. Что ж. Это разочарование.

Просидев час и получив две бесплатные добавки кофе, Мужик-с-Ланчем пакует свою утварь и книжку и направляется к выходу. Но нет ни намёка на то, что Красавчик собирается уходить. Насколько Стив видит, тот не прикоснулся к кофе. Он просто играет на планшете час, другой, а потом и третий, а Стиву нечего делать, кроме как бить баклуши и играть в Angry Birds, пока в три часа не возвращается Наташа.

Мысль, что он впустую тратит время на новой работе, терзает его голову, как мышь, неустанно прогрызающая гипсокартонную стену.

* * *

Следующим утром Стив снова жмётся под навесом, но на этот раз он пришёл подготовившись. Его руку оттягивает пакет со всевозможными чистящими средствами, которые он мог найти в «Дуэйн Рид», и пластиковые ручки врезаются в пальцы. Кроме того, в его сумке-почтальонке, помимо обеда, лежат пара альбомов и карандаши.

Наташа прибывает, держа в руках очередной стакан из «Старбакса», который передаёт Стиву, чтобы и отомкнуть дверь. Пользуясь моментом, Стив криво усмехается, смакуя беспечное лицемерие напитка, который держит в руках.

— И пришёл вовремя, и улыбаешься, — одобрительно бормочет Наташа, забирая стакан обратно. — А в пакете что?

Да, Стив надеялся поговорить с ней об этом. Вчера Наташа так спешно запирала кофейню, что он успел только выключить кофеварку и роутер, перед тем как она заперла дверь и запрыгнула в ожидающее её такси. Стиву так и не представилось возможности поговорить с ней о том, что помещению жизненно необходима уборка.

Он тщательно подбирает слова, не зная точно, как новая начальница может отреагировать на критику.

— Я принёс кое-какие чистящие средства. Подумал, что это место не помешает немного… привести в порядок.

— Как это щедро с твоей стороны! — говорит Наташа. — Давай-ка ты поставишь их в кладовку и заглянешь на пару минут ко мне в кабинет. Я хочу убедиться, что мы утрясли всю твою документацию.

Стив бросает взгляд на входную дверь.

— Сначала мне надо запустить кофемашину. Мы уже открылись…

— Это займёт всего две минуты, — говорит Наташа. — Идём.

Оставлять кофейню без присмотра тревожно, но колокольчики над дверью звонят достаточно громко, чтобы их было слышно из задней части здания, и даже громче, чем нужно. Стив неохотно относит пакет в кладовую и направляется в кабинет.

Далее следует мучительно вежливая беседа о том, что престарелые владельцы кофейни стеснены в средствах, что они не могут сами поддерживать в заведении порядок, но с его стороны так вежливо предложить сделать это за них. Нет, они не заинтересованы в том, чтобы увеличить рабочие часы и принимать посетителей, которые заходят перед работой. Нет, их нельзя убедить поставить на тротуаре штендер для рекламы. Нет, они не могут позволить себе заключить контракт с местной пекарней, чтобы заполнить витрину выпечкой. И нет, они не хотят убирать плотные занавески, чтобы освещение было более естественным.

Кажется, Наташу не трогает ни одно предложений Стива, и она отмахивается от большинства его беспокойств — даже когда он указывает, что вчера выручил всего шесть долларов. А когда он спрашивает пароль от вай-фай, разговор лишь становится более сварливым.

— Я наняла тебя не для того, чтобы ты весь день играл в телефоне, — говорит Наташа, и в её тоне слышна лишь очень слабая нота неодобрения, но Стиву тут же хочется начать убеждать её, что он не такой, он не стал бы… Но она не ждёт извинений, просто меняет тему, как будто ничего страшного не случилось. — А теперь вот тебе бланки. Мне нужны номер твоей социальной страховки, номер банковского счёта, текущий и предыдущий адреса и три экстренных контакта.

Стив вздыхает и заполняет бумаги, радуясь, что не сильно разозлил её. Это место, возможно, видало и хорошие дни, но он поставил себе цель сделать его лучше, помочь превратить его в нечто достойное. После многообещающих надписей на меловой доске у него руки чешутся сделать это место уютным и привлекательным. И он полон решимости это сделать — даже если ему придётся действовать тайком.

Как только Наташа наконец отпускает его, Стив спешит приготовить кофе. Тот как раз начинает капать в кофейник, когда она проносится мимо него и выходит в переднюю дверь, пожелав ему хорошего дня. Как только Наташа покидает кофейню, Стиву становится легче дышать, и это странная мысль, но он отмахивается от неё. Кофе варится, а посетителей не видно, так что Стив идёт забрать чистящие средства из кладовки.

Но их нет.

Он оставил их прямо здесь, на вот этой вот полке; на ней видны очертания пакета там, где он потревожил слой пыли. Стив проверяет другие полки, заглядывает в шкаф, куда их могла переставить Наташа. Чувствуя себя сумасшедшим, он ещё раз кидает взгляд внутрь пустой уборной, но нигде нет ни следа чистящих средств. Он не хочет проверять кабинет, но непонимание, какого чёрта здесь происходит, сводит его с ума. Он пробует подёргать за дверную ручку, но дверь заперта.

Зайдя в тупик, Стив возвращает свой табурет за стойку. И ему в голову приходит очередная странная мысль.

Утром, когда Наташа отпирала дверь, её большой кожаный портфель, зажатый локтем, казался вполне пустым. А теперь, когда она уходила, он что, был полон?

А если это были… какого чёрта Наташа украла его моющие средства?

* * *

После того, как Стив узнаёт, что начальница украла у него хлорку и губки, день не становится лучше. Всё утро он проводит в одиночестве, то выходя наружу, чтобы поискать в интернете инструкции к большой эспрессо-машине, то возвращаясь внутрь, чтобы попытаться заставить эту махину работать. Поковырявшись в её внутренностях около часа, Стив недоверчиво глядит на изображение на экране телефона, затем снова на боковую консоль, где должны быть два соединённых проводка… и где их определённо нет.

Она не просто старая, понимает Стив, — она сломана. И если бы ему хватило ума, он подумал бы, что её сломали намеренно. Он смотрит на список мудрёных напитков, которые больше никто не заказывает, и фыркает. Да, понятно, почему.

Мужик-с-Ланчем объявляется чуть позже полудня и устраивается за тем же столиком всё с тем же романом. Его сегодняшний обед представляет собой чашку коричневой лапши и пахнет сардинами. Стив держится на расстоянии, не радуясь тому, что у него в помещении появился ещё один малоприятный запашок.

Полчаса спустя под слаженный перезвон колокольчиков над дверью появляется Красавчик. Ладно, возможно, это чересчур поэтично даже для Стива, но не будет преувеличением сказать, что он, одетый в синюю рубашку под кожаной курткой, отчего его глаза кажутся ярче, и чёрные брюки, которые делают его ноги длинными и стройными, выглядит даже лучше, чем вчера.

— Привет. Кофе? — с готовностью предлагает Стив, прежде чем вспоминает, каким грубым и отчуждённым это парень был вчера, сидя в кофейне часами и не замечая присутствия Стива.

Красавчик кивает и кладёт на стойку два доллара, а затем снова тянется рукой к роутеру, и Стив напоминает себе, что к списку плохих черт этого парня надо добавить «бесцеремонный». Этот Красавчик — полный мудак.

Стив изображает фальшивую улыбочку, наполняет стакан из кофейника и грубо ставит его на стойку.

— Пожалуйста, — говорит он и хватает долларовые банкноты, чтобы положить их в коробку для наличных.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Красавчик, какую-то секунду с любопытством смотрит на Стива, а затем отворачивается и идёт к столику, за которым, должно быть, сидит постоянно. Пока он пересекает зал, Стив наблюдает за его идеальной задницей, обтянутой брюками, затем злобно щурится и вносит в гроссбух ещё одну строчку.

Поскольку чистящих средств, чтобы прибраться в помещении, у него нет, а эспрессо-машина пала жертвой саботажников, Стив съедает свой бутерброд с джемом и арахисовой пастой в мрачном молчании. Затем, чтобы убить время, он вытаскивает блокнот и начинает зарисовывать своих клиентов.

У Мужика-с-Ланчем морщинки между бровями, длинный узкий нос и обветренные щёки. У него бледные руки с опухшими артритными костяшками. Стив воображает, как тот продаёт газеты и журналы с лотка, и начинает зарисовывать эту сценку, поместив её на Олд-Фултон-стрит, сбегающую к паромной станции, с видом на Бруклинский мост позади. Стив теряет счёт времени, сосредоточенно прорисовывая менее заметные штрихи, пробивающуюся щетину, затемняющую его подбородок, и тени от надбровных дуг.

Колокольчики брякают, вырывая его из его забытья, и шею сводит судорогой. Обычно он не сидит над рисунком так долго.

В кофейню заходят две женщины средних лет, которые общаются таким заговорщицким тоном, что становится понятно: они делятся друг с другом исключительно сладкой сплетней. Они говорят на русском, так что Стив не может понять, о чём, но одна из женщин заказывает у него чай и торт на английском с сильным акцентом.

Стив бросает беспомощный взгляд на пустой отсек для выпечки и разводит руками в интернациональном жесте сожаления.

— Простите. У нас нет ни чая, ни тортов. У нас есть только кофе.

После этого женщины снова говорят на другом языке, на этот раз откровенно возмущённо, прищуренными глазами глядя на Стива и его одинокий кофейник. Он прикусывает губу, злясь на собственную беспомощность — ради всего святого, почему у него нет хотя бы чая? — а затем они разочарованно хмыкают и маршируют прочь из кофейни.

— Не очень-то мило они тебя назвали, — говорит Красавчик, привалившись к кирпичной стене.

Стив моментально вспыхивает гневом.

— Прости, что? — рявкает он. — Как они меня назвали?

— Ну, если они не сказали тебе это в лицо, то и я не буду.

Стив смотрит на улыбку на лице Красавчика и хочет сказать, что тот брешет. Не может же он знать русский; он просто ведёт себя как сволочь.

— Как будто ты вообще понял, о чём они говорили. Почему бы тебе не заняться своим делом?

— Как-то это невежливо — так говорить с клиентом, который платит, — говорит Красавчик, и его улыбка становится шире.

— Который платит, — фыркает Стив. — О, я тебя умоляю. Просто заткнись и дальше пользуйся своим бесплатным вай-фаем.

Красавчик салютует ему стаканом с кофе, который всё ещё полон спустя полчаса после того, как Стив его налил.

— Вай-фаем за два доллара, спасибо большое.

Стив коротко выдыхает — горше, чем рассчитывал — и начинает допытываться:

— Откуда ты знаешь пароль?

Красавчик удивлённо распахивает глаза, а затем смеётся:

— Подожди, а ты его не знаешь, да? И завидуешь!

— Отъебись, мудила, — бросает в ответ Стив, сжав руку в кулак и желая впечатать его в идеальные губы и челюсть Красавчика, в его самодовольную улыбку, которая кажется всё счастливей после каждой реакции, на которую он подначивает Стива.

Что в этом парне такого, что он так сильно действует Стиву на нервы?

Ножки стула, на котором сидит Мужик-с-Ланчем, скребут по линолеуму, когда тот встаёт и уходит, бросив на них обоих укоризненный взгляд. Он ничего не говорит, но Стив смотрит на часы и догадывается, что из-за них Мужик-с-Ланчем на час сократил своё обеденное время — из-за того, что Стив не может держать свой норов в узде, а рот — закрытым.

Сверкнув глазами, Стив опускает голову, намереваясь вести себя тихо до конца дня. Он открывает чистую страницу и начинает набросок, на котором Красавчика сбивает туристический автобус на Таймс-сквер. Так ему и надо, халявщику, ворующему вай-фай.

* * *

Утром в четверг Стив запихивает свою сумку — и её секретное содержимое — глубоко под стойку, где до неё не сможет добраться Наташа, и выжидает, пока та не уйдёт. Поскольку после обеда накануне она проигнорировала жалобы на пропавшие средства, Стив решил, что она клептоманка и ей не стоит доверять хлорку, дезинфектант, бумажные полотенца, губки и всё такое прочее.

В ту же секунду, как Наташа уходит, Стив хватает пластиковые перчатки и упаковку контрабандных салфеток с хлоркой и направляется в уборную. Так или иначе, эта комната станет чистой.

Мама когда-то говорила, что уборка её успокаивает, но на Стива она оказывает противоположный эффект. С каждой минутой, что он проводит на коленях, соскребая подозрительные пятна со стенки унитаза, ему становится всё горше. Это, блядь, не его обязанность — делать уборную пригодной для использования, и он на это не подписался бы, неважно, сколько бы денег ему за это ни посулили. Но гордость Стива настолько сильно задета, что он не может оставить всё как есть. Начальница может красть его чистящие средства, но он, чёрт возьми, заслуживает того, чтобы отливать в приличном месте! Даже если это значит тайком проносить чистящие спреи у Наташи за спиной.

Ярость поддерживает Стива, пока он оттирает грязь на зеркале, справляется с пакостью на дне раковины, с трудом дотягивается до паутины на потолке и выметает дохлого таракана из-под мусорного ведра. Уборка этой уборной — одно из самых худших занятий, что он делал в жизни, и самая худшая вещь, что он проделывал над собой… потому что Стив — грёбаный идиот, который не думает о проветривании. К тому времени, как он заканчивает, он едва может дышать из-за обжигающих лёгкие концентрированных паров хлорки.

Едва оставаясь в сознании, Стив вываливается из уборной и стягивает перчатки. Он с хрипом тянется к сумке, на дне которой лежит спасительный ингалятор. Тот практически вываливается из его руки, когда Стив трясёт его — как глупо было делать уборку в одиночестве, как глупо было так долго игнорировать тревожные ощущения — суёт его в рот и глубоко вдыхает, чтобы лекарство добралось до лёгких. Он шлёпает рукой по рту и повторяет дважды, борясь с желанием закашляться и пытаясь как можно дольше удержать лекарство в лёгких. Раз-два-три-четыре. Он с кашлем выдыхает и, хрипит. Снова кашляет и делает ещё один пшик, удерживая его дольше. Три-четыре-пять-шесть.

Он снова кашляет и повисает на стойке, пока ему постепенно не становится легче и он больше не задыхается с каждым вдохом.

А затем звенят колокольчики на входной двери.

Стив поднимает взгляд и слезящимися глазами видит, что в дверях кто-то стоит. У него тёмная куртка, широкие плечи, его лицо постепенно обретает чёткость… Но Стив уже знает, кто это, потому что ему везёт как покойнику.

— Привет, — говорит Красавчик, медленно приближаясь к нему.

Стив вытирает глаза и заставляет себя улыбнуться, чтобы скрыть собственное жалкое состояние.

— Привет. Кофе?

— Да, пожалуйста, — говорит Красавчик и включает вай-фай. Затем вместо того, чтобы отправиться к кирпичной стене за свой излюбленный столик, он садится здесь же, забравшись на один из барных табуретов.

Взволнованный, Стив поворачивается к этому роскошному парню спиной, чтобы собраться. Боже, он весь вспотел, покраснел, и его всё ещё колотит от приступа астмы. Если бы прямо сейчас в ванной можно было дышать, он бы заперся там и поплескал в лицо холодной водой, чтобы успокоиться. Вместо этого он задирает рубашку, чтобы несколько раз вытереть ею лицо, и споласкивает дрожащие руки под краном.

— Ты в порядке?

— Замечательно, — скрипит Стив. Он делает несколько попыток налить кофе и не расплескать, и ему удаётся наполнить стакан и протянуть его парню, не устроив ещё больше беспорядка. Он находит на стойке свой ингалятор и засовывает его в сумку.

— Слушай, тут как-то по-другому пахнет, — говорит Красавчик.

Какого хрена он хочет этим сказать, задумывается Стив, но парень указывает большим пальцем на уборную, откуда из приоткрытой двери льётся свет.

— Немного прибрался?

— Просто пытаюсь сделать это место пригодным для жизни, — настороже говорит Стив.

— А ты убедился, что это тебя не прикончит в процессе, а?

— Ага. Я справлюсь, — говорит Стив, и его гордость всё ещё страдает оттого, какую сцену видел Красавчик, когда вошёл.

Стив делает несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы убедиться, что это ему под силу, затем, задержав дыхание, торопливо забирает из уборной хлорку и выключает свет, чтобы замести следы. Пока он внутри, он выбрасывает использованные перчатки в мусорное ведро.

— Я Баки, — говорит парень, когда Стив возвращается, и протягивает руку через стойку.

— Стив. — Он ещё немного не в себе и ощущает надвигающуюся головную боль, но прогоняет стыдливость, выдавливает вежливую улыбку и пожимает руку.

— Приятно познакомиться, Стив, — говорит Баки. Он вытаскивает планшет, как будто намерен провести весь день в трёх футах от Стива.

— Взаимно, — бормочет Стив, не зная точно, что заставило этого парня сменить его привычный распорядок. Наконец он вытаскивает блокнот и пытается придумать, что нарисовать.

Он снова решает рисовать Мужика-с-Ланчем, хотя тот ещё не пришёл; Стиву понравились его черты и сценка с газетным лотком. Он подбирает новую обстановку — лавочку в Проспект-парке — и устраивает на ней Мужика-с-Ланчем, читающего книжку.

Несколько минут спустя Баки поднимает глаза от планшета и замечает, что Стив рисует.

— Неплохо получается, — говорит он, наклоняясь ближе. — Слушай, я знаю этого парня. Это тот, что носит с собой бутерброды с ливерной колбасой, да?

Стив пожимает плечами, не поднимая взгляда.

— По большей части. Я сделал несколько художественных допущений. — Морщинки вокруг глаз, едва заметные ямочки на щеках, менее внушительный нос — Стив изобразил этого мужчину более добрым, каким он выглядит вне стен этой кофейни, как надеется Стив.

— Правда здорово. Тебе надо нарисовать меня.

Услышав эту будничную наглость, Стив ощетинивается. Он отстраняется и возражает:

— А с чего ты взял, что я тебя не рисовал?

— Ох, ты мне льстишь. Ты меня рисовал?

— Я этого не говорил.

— Но ты не говорил и обратного.

Стив ухмыляется про себя. У него есть довольно-таки нелестный рисунок с автобусной аварией, который подтвердил бы правоту Баки, но он не собирается этого говорить.

Минуту спустя Баки шумно вздыхает и ёрзает на сиденье.

— Так, значит, ты художник?

— Да, — отвечает Стив.

— Ни хрена себе, правда, что ли? Продаёшь свои работы?

Стив кивает.

— Продал несколько. А кое-какие выставлены в галерее в Уильямсбурге.

Баки присвистывает, и Стиву приходится поднять на него взгляд. Возможно, ему нравится, в какую форму складываются при этом губы Баки, и нравится, как он выглядит, когда впечатлён.

— Так ты из этой породы художников, да? Кажется, если бы ты меня нарисовал, мне пришлось бы заплатить тебе или что-то в этом роде.

Стив демонстративно не признаёт, что с большим удовольствием поразглядывал бы лицо Баки, чтобы отдать ему должное в портрете. Но затем он вспоминает:

— К слову, об оплате, — и бросает взгляд на нетронутый стакан рядом с планшетом Баки.

— О, точно, извини. — Баки тянется за спину и вытаскивает кошелёк. От этого движения пола его кожанки сдвигается, и Стив мимоходом замечает у него под мышкой кожаную кобуру и рифлёную рукоять пистолета.

Он резко вдыхает, чувствуя, как воздух царапает раздражённое горло, и какое-то время пытается не закашляться. Баки спокойно смотрит на него, держа в руке две долларовые купюры.

— Тебя же это не беспокоит, да? У меня есть разрешение.

— М-м, нет. Всё в порядке, — говорит Стив. Он не уверен, правда ли его не беспокоит пистолет, но ему нужно несколько минут, чтобы разобраться с ощущениями. Так что он берёт деньги и помечает их в гроссбухе, затем суетится с кофейником, почти заполненным кофе, который никто из них не пьёт.

Когда Стив оборачивается, Баки всё ещё смотрит на него неожиданно терпеливо, как будто ожидает больше вопросов и его это не беспокоит.

— Для чего тебе ствол? — спрашивает Стив. Ответ не особенно повлияет на то, положительно Стив относится к этому или нет. Стив много раз спорил с Сэмом по поводу достоинств Второй поправки и считает, что пушки при себе носят или параноики, или бандиты, так что мог и не спрашивать.

— По вечерам я работаю охранником в Ред Хуке.

Охранник, который носит при себе оружие по долгу службы. Это же совсем другой случай, правда? Стив раздумывает минуту и решает, что, возможно, это переживёт.

Он уходит от ответа, потому что прибывает Мужик-с-Ланчем — ровно в пять минут первого. Радуясь, что они с Баки оставили неудобный разговор, Стив возвращается к рисованию.

Спустя несколько минут он понимает, что Баки развернулся боком, чтобы глядеть на того посетителя.

— Что ты делаешь? — шипит Стив.

— Что-то не так, — бормочет Баки, и Стив беспокойно вздрагивает. Он думает о пушке Баки, о том, что у него сработали инстинкты охранника… а потом Баки хватает его блокнот и поворачивает к себе. — Нос. У него не такой нос, — торжествующе говорит Баки.

— Да, не такой. Это называется «творческая вольность», — шипит Стив. — И ещё «правдоподобная отмазка». Не буду же я продавать картину, на которой изображено настоящее лицо этого чувака! Это было бы очень невежливо.

— Ты же не думаешь, что вот он пойдёт покупать картины в Уильямсбурге?

— А ты не можешь утверждать обратное! Кроме того, когда я стану величайшим в мире художником из ныне живущих, он будет повсюду видеть мои картины, — говорит Стив, оборонительно выставив подбородок.

Баки смеётся громко и бесстыже, и Стиву не стоило бы находить это очаровательным, но он определённо находит.

— Конечно, Стив. Утешай себя этим.

Стив показывает ему средний палец, низко у стойки, чтобы не увидел Мужик-с-Ланчем, и пытается не показывать радость от того, что Баки помнит его имя.

Мужик-с-Ланчем уходит без пяти час, и, когда Стив поднимает глаза, чтобы это увидеть, то вместо этого замечает, что Баки на него глазеет. Стива это довело бы до ручки, но он знает взгляды такого рода, знает, что они обозначают. Притворившись, что не заметил, как Баки его разглядывает, Стив машет на прощание второму единственному посетителю.

Стив знает, что он симпатичный и приходится по вкусу некоторым парням, и он польщён и рад, что Баки к ним относится. И у него появляется другое предположение, почему сегодня Баки решил сидеть у стойки.

Он возвращается к блокноту, ясно замечая, как Баки смотрит на него, как едва заметно поворачивает голову каждый раз, когда переводит своё внимание с планшета на Стива. И Стив совершенно не случайно устраивает кончик угольного карандаша на нижней губе и слегка её оттягивает. Баки ёрзает на стуле, и Стив сдерживает невольную улыбку, слишком сильно наслаждаясь этим мгновением. Пока что это лучший момент за всю неделю.

— Так ты здесь новенький, — внезапно заявляет Баки.

Стив поднимает глаза и медленно моргает, чтобы привлечь внимание к своим ресницам. Мария говорит, что они «убийственные». Он ведёт карандашом по губе и говорит:

— Ага. Заметил, да?

— Да, — соглашается Баки, и его взгляд на несколько секунд прикипает к губам Стива. — Вроде как сложно не заметить.

— Спасибо, — тянет Стив. Он улыбается Баки и получает улыбку в ответ.

Прошло две недели с тех пор, как Стив с кем-то спал. Это было в «Метрополитене» на вечеринке по случаю дня рождения Марии, когда она и Пегги уговорили его пойти в уборную с… кажется, Хулио? Блядь, чтоб Стив ещё помнил его имя. Но затем магазин рисовальных принадлежностей, которым управлял Стив, разорился, и он был слишком занят поисками новой работы, так что у него не было ни времени, ни желания кого-то снимать.

Но теперь, чёрт возьми, они определённо есть.

— Ты, э-э, хочешь как-нибудь вместе выпить кофе? — спрашивает Стив и вздрагивает от того, как по-идиотски звучит этот вопрос в данной обстановке. Верно, к чёрту игры слов. — Я имею в виду, кофе получше. Где-нибудь ещё. Например, у меня дома…

Баки откладывает планшет с таким бесстыдным взглядом, что Стив понимает: он сумел донести свои намерения. Баки проходится взглядом по рубашке Стива, его рукам, рту, волосам… Стив, слегка прихорашиваясь, зачёсывает назад густую светлую чёлку.

— Кофе меня не интересует, — говорит Баки, — а из-за работы у меня не остаётся свободного времени по вечерам. Но я скажу тебе вот что… — Он наклоняется над стойкой, облизывая губы, и Стив подаётся вперёд. — Я бы очень-очень хотел тебе отсосать. Прямо сейчас.

Такое прямое предложение ошеломляет Стива, но он должен отдать должное тому, что Баки сразу переходит к делу.

— Э-э, это не лучшая идея, — говорит Стив.

— Почему бы и нет? Прямо здесь, прямо сейчас. Я заберусь вниз, под стойку, и даже если кто-нибудь зайдёт, он ничего не увидит.

Стив может вообразить это абсолютно чётко — Баки, который отсасывает ему, стоя на коленях под стойкой; срань господня, Стив вправду подумывает заняться сексом на работе — на высокооплачиваемой работе, которую он чудом получил после двух мучительных недель поисков — что, чёрт возьми, с ним не так? Нет, ни за что.

— Не получится, — говорит он чуть осипшим голосом. Он хватается за край стойки, чтобы удержаться и не поправить твердеющий член под джинсами.

Баки облизывает губы, снова оглядывает Стива сверху вниз и пожимает плечами.

— Очень плохо, — говорит он и возвращается к своему планшету.

Проходит пять минут, а Стив ничегошеньки не может нарисовать. Он всё ещё представляет, как Баки обхватывает губами его член, как смотрит снизу вверх, как его голубые глаза распахиваются и темнеют. Он знает, что Баки хочет этого, и потому искушение только сильнее. Стив раздосадованно указывает на планшет Баки и спрашивает:

— Что ты делаешь с ним весь день?

— Играю в «Эрудит», — говорит Баки и наклоняет планшет так, чтобы Стив увидел игровое поле.

— Кроссворды?

— Для непосвящённых — да.

— И ты для этого используешь вай-фай?

Баки ухмыляется, как будто знает, как сильно Стив завидует его доступу к вай-фаю. А Стив не собирается поддаваться на провокацию, он спокоен, его совсем не беспокоит, что он должен выходить на улицу каждый раз, когда хочет проверить сообщения, или почту, или как пишется «чванливый мудак»…

— Нет, серьёзно, откуда ты знаешь пароль?

— Предыдущий бариста продал мне его за пять баксов. — Улыбка Баки становится лукавой, хищной. — Могу перепродать его тебе. Очень дёшево. Просто пусти меня к себе на несколько минут…

— Да нет же, отъебись от меня! — Стив против воли смеётся. Может, Баки и чванливый мудак, но он ещё и забавный.

— Ты многое теряешь, — уверяет его Баки. — Я офигенно отсасываю. Лучше всех в квартале, никаких соревнований.

— Да? Думаешь, ты лучше меня?

Баки усмехается.

— Я трезво оцениваю свои шансы. Но я бы сошёлся с тобой один на один прямо здесь, чтобы посмотреть, кто из нас лучше.

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Всё ещё не получится.

Баки хмыкает, как будто не верит ему, и возвращается к игре.

Некоторое время спустя кофемашина издаёт писк и готовится отключить функцию подогрева. Стив смотрит на нетронутый стакан Баки и говорит:

— Ты так и не будешь его пить, да?

Баки улыбается и, не переставая печатать, отвечает:

— Никогда не пей того, чего не пьёт сам бармен.

Стив возмущённо выпрямляется на стуле.

— Ты обо мне? А вдруг мне просто не нравится кофе?

— Правда? Не любишь кофе?

— Я не знаю, никогда его не пробовал.

Баки удивлённо поднимает взгляд.

— У меня язва, — поясняет Стив. — Я могу пить или кофе, или алкоголь, и того и другого мой желудок не примет. Так что я выбрал то, что более способствует общению.

Кажется, Баки не знает, что на это ответить. Спустя долгое мгновение он говорит:

— Прости, я не хотел… Мой косяк. В любом случае, я не пью здешний кофе, потому что он паршивый.

Ой, да ладно, Стив старается, чёрт возьми!

— Что с моим кофе не так? — Ладно, возможно, это звучит капельку агрессивно. Но он не много-то может поменять — это же всего лишь молотые зёрна и вода в кофеварке. Где он лажает?

— Зёрна. Они старые, как дерьмо мамонта. Я чувствую запах, он… никакой. В нём нет жизни.

Стиву на плечи словно падает наковальня, вышибая из него позвоночник и дух.

— Они… это зёрна плохие?

— Судя по запаху, да. Сколько их у вас здесь ещё?

— Вроде бы пять больших коробок, — говорит Стив, и Баки вздрагивает.

— Божечки. Уже обжаренных? Какой у них срок годности? Нет, не говори мне. Не хочу знать.

Стив тоже не хочет. Но он уже уверен, что Баки прав, потому что всё сходится, верно? Если эти козлы наняли его управлять мерзопакостной кофейней с грязными полами и отвратным сортиром, который чуть его не убил, и подавать безвкусный просроченный кофе посетителям, которых за день по пальцам пересчитать можно, то он… Он клянётся, что…

Стив соскакивает со стула и направляется в кладовку, такой злой, что едва может ясно мыслить.

— Ого, ты так выглядишь, будто собираешься кого-нибудь убить, — говорит Баки, и Стив разворачивается на месте, сжав кулаки.

— Думаю, да, — соглашается Стив.

— Слушай, не надо никого убивать. Ливерный чувак пьёт его месяцами, и ему нормально. Это просто хреновый кофе. Глупо приходить в такую дыру и ждать чего-то получше.

Эти слова жалят, как пощёчина. Стив в самом деле думал, что может сделать что-то для кофейни. Немного работы до седьмого пота, чуть-чуть личных вложений — может, он смог бы обернуть всё к лучшему. Но эспрессо-машину поломали, Стив уже потерял шестьдесят долларов на украденных чистящих средствах, и если ему придётся сверх того ещё и покупать свежий кофе, тогда как начальство, кажется, всё равно не желает, чтобы это место выглядело хоть немного лучше, чем «дыра»…

— Нахуй всё, — решает Стив. У него просто кошмарная работа, и, если ничего хорошего за оставшиеся три дня не случится, Стив, по крайней мере, получит минет от охранника, который, выглядит как чёртова модель из GQ, пока у него есть такой шанс. Он выглядывает в передние окна: тротуар, как всегда, выглядит пустым, но всё же заниматься этим в зале ему не хватает смелости. Остаётся подсобка.

— Идём со мной, — говорит Стив и направляется к коридорчику.

— Куда ты идёшь? — спрашивает Баки, но встаёт и следует за ним — Стив слышит, как скрипит табурет.

— Ты обещал мне лучший отсос в квартале. Полагаю, это не были просто пустые обещания. Или ты только языком чесать горазд?

Стив заходит в кладовку и гневно глядит на коробки с просроченными кофейными зёрнами, думая о том, что после надо проверить даты. А затем Баки кладёт руки Стиву на плечи, разворачивает его к себе и прижимает к стене.

— Я тебе мозг через член высосу, — говорит Баки. Он закрывает дверь и зажимает Стива у стены, накрывая ладонью его член через джинсы.

— Всё ещё просто громкие слова, — говорит Стив, отталкивая Баки, подначивая его. — Раз умеешь, придётся доказать. Так что действуй или заткнись.

— Ой, как ты выражаешься, — бормочет Баки ему в ухо, а затем прикусывает раковину, отчего Стив давится воздухом. Его член мгновенно твердеет, и Стив лезет рукой к собственной ширинке. Он расстёгивает джинсы и спихивает вниз, но не может снять их, пока между его бёдер вжимается Баки.

— Давай, сделай это уже, — задыхается Стив, взвинченный и разочарованный, потому что Баки всё ещё возит носом по его шее вместо того, чтобы приступить к делу. Живое осознание того, что кофейня открыта, что в переднюю дверь в любой момент может войти Наташа, должно бы ослабить стояк Стива. Но на деле от этого член становится только твёрже, и Стив думает, что, возможно, он хочет, чтобы его застали здесь. Он гортанно стонет и сладко потирается пахом о бедро Баки.

Отстранившись, Баки снимает кожанку и перекидывает её через сломанный стул. Пользуясь моментом, Стив оценивает его подтянутую грудь, широкие плечи и плоский живот под облегающей футболкой. Пульс Стива подскакивает ещё сильнее при виде пистолета в кобуре, которую Баки, кажется, не намерен снимать. Боже, он как будто сошёл со страниц журнала, посвящённому фетишу на оружие.

Баки отпихивает сплющенные куски картона, устраивает один из них у ног Стива и падает перед ним на колени.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь, — шипит Стив, и Баки ухмыляется ему, стягивает его джинсы и бельё и наклоняется ближе, чтобы лизнуть головку члена. — О, блядь, да.

Баки обхватывает член Стива и начинает медленно вылизывать, долгими мазками от основания к концу, втягивает головку в рот, чтобы облизать венчик, а затем снова скользит языком вниз. Даже если бы Стив хотел, он не смог бы закрыть глаза, он смотрит не отрываясь, как самодовольно Баки ухмыляется, как непристойно член Стива скользит в его влажный рот, как после он выцеловывает член вдоль. Он находит точку, от прикосновения к которой Стив коротко брыкается правым коленом, и хихикает, не выпуская члена изо рта.

Возмущение по поводу состояния кофейни всё ещё бурлит у Стива в крови, а поддразнивания Баки разжигают его сильнее, заставляют взбеситься.

— И это всё, что ты можешь? Ну же, я думал, ты в самом деле хочешь показать мне класс, — бросает Стив, и смех Баки перетекает в рык, который — блядь, да — чувствуется абсолютно потрясающе.

Баки прекращает дразниться и берёт в рот по-настоящему, медленно и глубоко. Член Стива мажет по задней стенке его горла, и Стив хнычет, а затем стонет, когда Баки меняет угол и позволяет Стиву скользнуть глубже.

— Сукин сын, — шипит Стив, — вот так, покажи мне, как это делается, да.

Баки, забавляясь, закатывает глаза. Но он один раз сглатывает и начинает покачивать головой, тесно обхватив член блядскими губами, выставив напоказ мучительно красивое лицо; кажется, что он безмерно этим наслаждается — возможно, так же сильно, как и Стив. Баки не лгал: он высасывает из головы Стива все связные мысли, и отсоса лучше у Стива никогда не было. Одной рукой Баки скользит Стиву под рубашку, резко проводит по животу и крепко прижимает, удерживая на месте, а другой перекатывает его яйца.

— Как хорошо, — бормочет Стив, скользит пальцами в длинные волосы Баки, накручивает их и тянет, чтобы побудить его ускориться. Стив уже вот-вот кончит. — Как у тебя охуенно получается. Как тебе нравится! — Он тянет крепче, и Баки, кажется, принимает это за понукание и с удвоенным усердием сосёт, насаживается и впускает член в узкое, жаркое горло ещё раз. — Ч-чё-орт, — невнятно тянет Стив, когда его выламывает в оргазме. Он сильнее тянет руками за волосы и ударяется головой о стену. Баки продолжает сглатывать, поглаживая его живот и постанывая от удовольствия, пока Стив не обмякает.

Стив судорожно выдыхает и поглаживает Баки по волосам, пытаясь неуклюжими руками пригладить их на место. Второй раз за сегодня ему кажется, что он так и не сможет полностью восстановить дыхание, но на этот раз ему всё равно. Прямо сейчас ему плевать на всё. Баки тычется носом в его бедро, тяжело вздыхает и встаёт, возвышаясь над Стивом. Он ухмыляется припухшими красными губами и выглядит потрясающе оттраханным.

— Я же говорил тебе.

— М-мф, — это всё, что удаётся выдавить Стиву. Он поднимает руку, чтобы погладить Баки по груди, и запястьем задевает пистолет, но едва замечает это.

— Возможно, тебе стоит вернуться в зал, пока у тебя не возникли проблемы, — говорит Баки, и его голос полон заботы, но глаза насмешливо сияют. — Если тебе не нужно несколько минут, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— Иди на хуй, — выдыхает Стив, сжимает рукой пах Баки, дёргает собачку молнии вниз и кладёт руку на его член.

— На хуй, — соглашается Баки и приваливается к стене рядом со Стивом.

— Ну, и как это понимать? — спрашивает Стив, цепляя сухими пальцами капельки смазки, когда Баки начинает течь. Его член удобно ложится в руку, длинный и толстый, и Стив удобнее перехватывает его, неловко зажатый между их телами. — А? И это всё, что тебе требуется? Всего лишь член во рту и лёгонькая дрочка, и ты готов?

— Заткнись, — бурчит Баки, вжавшись лицом в мокрые от пота волосы Стива. Он толкается бёдрами, потирается о ладонь Стива.

— Я думал, ты хотел посмотреть, что умею я. Один на один, как ты сказал. — Баки обнимает Стива за талию и крепко сжимает руки в ответ на поддразнивания. А Стив не может сдержать грязных речей, льющихся изо рта; его гнев по большей части ослабел, и осталось только ужасное желание подразнить, бросить вызов. Посмотреть, что будет делать Баки. — Ты уже готов спустить, да? Готов спорить, ты кончишь, как только я упаду на колени. Ты же даже в рот мне засунуть не успеешь, прежде чем обкончаешь меня всего…

— О боже мой, просто заткнись уже, чёрт возьми, — рычит Баки и тянет Стива вверх для поцелуя. Стив должен признать, что это лучший способ заставить его замолкнуть. Он отвечает, посасывает язык Баки, проворачивая пальцы вокруг его члена, чуть крепче сжимает его под головкой, там, где это, кажется, нравится Баки больше всего. Баки стонет, и Стив прикусывает его нижнюю губу. Ему безумно нравится собственный вкус на губах Баки, нравится, как он пахнет льном и кожей, как восхитительно лежит в руке его твёрдый горячий член, как поджимаются его бёдра, когда он приближается к оргазму.

Стив отпускает его член ненадолго, чтобы облизать большой палец, а затем обхватывает его лицо второй рукой и надавливает на головку пальцем, влажно и крепко нажимает на чувствительную плоть, пока Баки не кончает со всхлипом, выплёскиваясь ему в руку. Затем Баки восхитительно обмякает, оседая мешком по стене и наваливаясь Стиву на плечо, приоткрыв губы, и Стив тянется вверх, чтобы украсть ещё поцелуй, а затем ещё, и только потом отпускает.

Баки делает раздражённое лицо и снова тянется к Стиву, но Стив уворачивается.

— Похоже, это тебе нужно несколько минут, — поддразнивает Стив. Баки сердито глядит на него, и Стив смеётся. — Ага, не торопись. — Он высовывает голову в коридор, убеждаясь, что в главном зале кофейни ничего не изменилось, а затем направляется в уборную, чтобы привести себя в порядок.

Пары хлорки практически рассеялись, и Стив едва замечает оставшийся запах, пока вытирает член влажным полотенцем и моет руки. Когда он смотрит в зеркало, он не сразу узнаёт сытое, довольное выражение на лице. Он выглядит так, словно только что ограбил казино и сбежал с добычей. Это не плохой вид, решает он, смакуя эйфорическое состояние.

Баки же, когда снова усаживается на табурет несколько минут спустя, выглядит одновременно благоговейным и ошарашенным, словно не уверен, что теперь думать о Стиве.

Стиву нравится показывать себя не таким простым, как на первый взгляд. Он заботливо убирает стакан с остывшим кофе и вместо этого даёт Баки стакан холодной воды из-под крана.

— Спасибо, — удивлённо говорит Баки.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — отвечает Стив и продолжает улыбаться.

* * *

Если Наташа и чует хоть какой-нибудь запах секса или хлорки, когда запирает кофейню после обеда, она ничего не говорит.

Стив посылает ей на прощание безукоризненную улыбку и поднимается к автобусной остановке, и ему ни капельки не стыдно.

* * *

В пятницу Баки приходит позже обычного, когда Стив ест свой сэндвич с джемом и арахисовой пастой.

Когда Стив бросает взгляд на Баки, который снова сидит напротив него с чуть влажными от дождя волосами, в чёрной футболке под мотоциклетной зелёной курткой и с ухмылочкой на идеальных губах, его рот наполняется слюной. Баки выглядит даже лучше, чем Стив помнит… А Стив помнит каждую секунду, когда Баки стоял перед ним на коленях и сосал его член. Он сглатывает и пытается не подавиться сэндвичем.

— Привет, солнышко. Соскучился по мне? — спрашивает Баки и включает вай-фай.

Стив на это даже не злится. Вероятно, это дурной знак.

Спустя пятнадцать минут обмена очевидными двусмысленностями внимание Стива привлекает Мужик-с-Ланчем, который раньше обычного собирает свои вещи и с оскорблённым видом удаляется. Стив чувствует укол совести за то, что своими агрессивными заигрываниями с Баки испортил ему тихое место для чтения .

Но поскольку зрителей больше нет…

— Нагота — это естественное состояние, — объясняет Стив Баки, растягивая губы в скромной улыбке. — И в моём теле нет ничего постыдного.

Приоткрыв губы, Баки вопросительно скользит взглядом по телу туда-сюда.

— Каждому художнику нужна возможность поработать с живой человеческой натурой, чтобы отточить навыки. Таким способом я отдаю долг обществу, тем людям, кто захочет использовать эту возможность.

— Поверить не могу, что ты в самом деле позируешь голышом в общественном центре, — выпаливает Баки. — Я думал, так делают только студенты колледжей, которым очень нужны деньги.

Стив чересчур сильно пожимает плечами, демонстрируя горло и ключицы.

— Лишние деньги — это хорошо, не буду врать. Но целая комната незнакомцев, которые пожирают меня глазами — это отдельный приятный бонус.

Баки выглядит так, словно язык проглотил.

— А теперь прошу меня простить, мне надо сходить почистить зубы, — говорит Стив и удаляется с сумкой в ванную, оставив Баки вариться в неудовлетворённом желании.

Уборная сверкает чистотой и принадлежит ему одному. Стив на мгновение замирает, чтобы отдать должное чистоте и порядку, которые он тут навёл. Пока Наташа была неподалёку, он держал дверь закрытой, так что она до сих пор думает, что тут бардак, а пускать сюда посетителей Стив не обязан, если не хочет. Это его личное убежище, о котором никто не знает…

Кто-то стучит в дверь, и Стив сплёвывает в раковину, испуганный таким стечением обстоятельств. Он открывает дверь и обнаруживает, что к косяку прислонился Баки, запустив одну руку в волосы, как будто позирует для обложки журнала. И Стив с радостью купил бы то, что он рекламирует (что бы это ни было).

Баки улыбается, медленно и соблазнительно.

— Вчера мы не закончили наш спор.

— Какой спор?

— Соревнование один на один…

О. Да, разумеется.

— Мы не можем продолжать делать это здесь, — говорит Стив, симулируя неодобрение, и наклоняется, чтобы сполоснуть рот. Он не хочет, чтобы Баки прямо сразу увидел, какой он жадный.

— Почему нет? Тут пусто, никто никогда сюда не ходит.

— Но ты-то ходишь. И тот чувак с ланчем. И две женщины пару дней назад, и…

— Очень-бля-интересно-да-всем-насрать, — говорит Баки. — Прямо сейчас их нет. Так что ты скажешь на то, что мы закончим шутить шуточки и займёмся делом? — Он поигрывает бровями, и Стив не может устоять.

— Мне не стоит поощрять подобные линии поведения, — смеётся Стив. — Но тащи сюда свою задницу и садись.

Баки спешно подчиняется, запирает дверь на крючок и садится на опущенную крышку унитаза.

— Доставай член и погнали, — говорит Стив, устраиваясь на коленях на твёрдом полу.

— Похоже, не видать мне прелюдии, — вздыхает Баки. Он расстёгивает свои узкие джинсы и дёргает бёдрами, вытаскивая член из боксеров.

— Кому нужны прелюдии? Меня волнует только победа. — И прежде, чем Баки начнёт с ним спорить, Стив опускает голову и засасывает его член… и долгое время после этого Баки не произносит ни единого связного слова.

* * *

Вернувшись к стойке, Баки утаскивает альбом Стива. Стив с благосклонностью победителя не пытается его остановить.

Баки открывает начало и перелистывает страницы.

— Это… — говорит он на третьей странице, но не договаривает.

Стив слишком горд, чтобы напрашиваться на комплименты, так что он отвлекается на то, что вытирает стол Мужика-с-Ланчем бумажным полотенцем.

— Это готовые работы? — спрашивает Баки.

Стив подходит ближе, чтобы заглянуть через плечо Баки. Тот открыл рисунок, на котором маленькая девочка взбирается на велосипед, пока её старший брат держит его ровно.

— Нет, это просто наброски, типа… на скорую руку. Законченные работы я делаю в акварели.

— Они хороши. Хотя, думаю, ты и так это знаешь.

Стив не решается на свои традиционные отговорки и говорит честно:

— Приятно слышать, что людям нравятся мои работы.

— Мне нравится. Очень, — говорит Баки. — Хотел бы я посмотреть, как выглядят законченные картины.

Конкретно эта стоит дома и ждёт его первой выставки в Сохо, как только он накопит достаточно денег, чтобы арендовать место. Но пока что он мог бы пригласить Баки к себе, показать свою коллекцию и рабочее место, отвести к себе в спальню и в кои-то веки раздеть Баки целиком. Но в их текущей… форме взаимоотношений… есть нечто обезличенное, спонтанное. Чёрт возьми, Стив уже вчера приглашал Баки на свидание, а тот сказал нет.

— Я пришлю тебе приглашение, когда наконец выставлю её, — вместо этого говорит Стив.

— Ага, спасибо, — говорит Баки. — Какого цвета у неё волосы?

— Рыжеватый блонд, — говорит Стив. Ещё одна художественная вольность. У настоящей девочки, которую он заметил на пешеходной дорожке, были очень светлые волосы и спутанная чёлка.

Разглядывая профиль Баки вблизи, Стив замечает, как его тёмные волосы, по моде удлинённые на макушке, красивой волной уложены от середины лба к верхней части уха, а дальше укороченные виски спускаются к ровно подбритым бакенбардам, а подбородок украшен соблазнительной щетиной.

— А почему ты спрашиваешь? — уточняет Стив, отвлекшись от изучения ярких черт Баки.

— Она напоминает мне мою младшую сестру, — говорит Баки и подцепляет край страницы. — Не видел её уже пару лет. Надо потом ей позвонить. — А затем он пропускает несколько страниц и начинает смеяться. — Так ты всё же меня рисовал!

Стив засовывает руки в карманы и заходит за стойку, в более безопасное место.

— Я не говорил обратного. Так или иначе, я ещё не заканчивал этот рисунок.

— Значит ли это, что у меня ещё есть время избежать столь трагичной судьбы? — Баки указывает на бампер автобуса в дюйме от его лица, симпатичного, несмотря на распахнутый в ужасе рот и попытки Стива сделать его образ более некрасивым.

— Только Супермен может прилететь к тебе достаточно быстро, — говорит Стив. — А на него наложены авторские права. Так что, похоже, у тебя нет шансов.

— Ну, по крайней мере, труп из меня выйдет миленький. Один раз живём, верно?

Стив уже готов крепко всыпать Баки за то, что тот говорит «один раз живём», как звонит колокольчик, и заходят двое мужчин в серых спортивных костюмах. Они держатся нагловато, а их носы выглядят так, словно их несколько раз ломали в крошку. Стив уже может сказать, что эти двое окажутся мудаками. Хороших парней так часто не бьют.

…что также делает мудаком и Стива, но он признаёт, что так оно и есть.

— Добрый день, — говорит Стив, заставляя себя проявить вежливость.

Они вальяжно подходят к столу, разворачивают стулья и садятся лицом к Стиву.

— Кофе, — бросает один из мужчин и стучит по столу мясистым пальцем.

Стив напрягается и вздёргивает подбородок, в то же время умом понимая, что для кофейни нормально подавать кофе. Задушив своё негодование, Стив хватает кофейник и два пенопластовых стакана и выходит из-за стойки, чтобы их обслужить.

Он наполняет оба стакана, ставит их перед посетителями и говорит:

— Это будет стоить два доллара.

Крупный парень бросает взгляд на ещё более крупного и глумливо произносит с бруклинским акцентом:

— Он думает, что мы платить будем.

Стив не может сказать, что он удивлён. Он упирает руку в бок и говорит:

— Если вы не заплатите, мне придётся вас вышвырнуть.

Они, конечно, смеются.

— Ну да, разумеется, шибздик.

— Хотите попытать счастья? — спрашивает Стив. Он ставит кофейник на стойку и поднимает кулаки.

Они смеются ещё сильнее.

— А прикрывать тебя кто будет? Вон тот хрен? — один из них указывает в направлении Баки, и Стив злится ещё сильнее. Он сам справится; ему не нужна помощь Баки, чтобы…

— Эй, давайте как все успокоимся, ладно? — расслабленно и спокойно говорит Баки. — Никто не хочет драться.

— Если они не заплатят, им придётся уйти, — сурово повторяет Стив.

— Ты правда хочешь начать драку из-за стакана худшего кофе в Бруклине? Да ладно тебе, Стив, брось, пока тебе не навредили. Ребятки, да ладно вам, он всего лишь мелкий пацан. Оставьте его в покое, ладно? Берите свой кофе и выметайтесь.

Эти слова бьют как нож в спину. Стив гневно глядит на Баки, который всё ещё беспечно восседает на барном стуле, добросердечно улыбаясь… да только не совсем. Потому что Стив знает, как меняются глаза Баки, когда тот улыбается по-настоящему, как разглаживается его лоб и собираются морщинки у уголков. И Баки на самом деле не так радостен, как хочет притвориться прямо сейчас.

И всё же Стив в бешенстве.

Тот парень, что покрупнее, хлопает приятеля по руке и говорит:

— Он такой тощий, что ему и твоя мамаша задницу надрала бы.

Они оба смеются над этой ужасной шуткой, ни на йоту не напуганные боксёрской стойкой Стива. Он хочет наброситься на них, врезать, стереть с их лиц ухмылки. Но Баки наблюдает, и по какой-то причине Стив не хочет, чтобы Баки видел, как его сегодня отметелят.

Посетители встают, собираясь уходить, и надвигаются на Стива, чтобы напоследок бросить вызов, и Стиву придётся или ответить на него, или отступить. И Стив отступает. Они берут стаканы и уходят, всё ещё насмехаясь над тем, какая ужасная кофейня и какой тупой Стив.

Гордость Стива проклинает его и называет трусом, пусть он и понимает, что нечего развязывать драку, которую только что предотвратили. Стива утешает лишь знание, что они пьют кофе с истекшим сроком годности. К тому же ему не засветили в лицо кулаком, что является приятным отличием от обычных встреч с хулиганами. Но Стив переоценил Баки, который совершенно никак его не прикрывал. Не то чтобы Стив хотел помощи, но всё, что сделал Баки — это оскорбил его.

Он с отвращением ставит стулья на место, забирает кофейник и возвращается за стойку, чтобы поставить его обратно в кофемашину. Он не намерен разговаривать с Баки до конца дня.

А затем Баки говорит:

— Прости меня, Стив. Я сказал про тебя гадость и сожалею об этом.

Стив оборачивается, не веря своим ушам, всё ещё держа в руке кофейник. Баки смотрит на него пристально, искренне. Стив не очень хочет отвечать: «Тогда почему ты это сказал?» — но правда хочет знать ответ.

— Я не хотел, чтобы тебе навредили… физически, — добавляет он, когда Стив морщится. — Так что вместо этого я задел твою гордость.

Стив не уверен, как расценивать эту редкую породу честности и самосознания.

— Ты мог бы просто помочь мне. Двое на двое, это была бы честная драка.

— У меня есть пистолет, — с тяжёлым взглядом напоминает ему Баки. — Такая драка ни за что не была бы честной. И не говори, что мне надо было размахивать им, чтобы отпугнуть их. Пистолеты не для того носят.

Стиву не о чем спорить, и он неожиданно восхищён. Так что он просто пялится на Баки и надеется, что тот конкретизирует.

Баки делает одолжение.

— На аттестационном курсе, который я прослушивал, говорили… Вытаскивай пистолет, только когда хочешь его использовать. Такое мне обычно даётся нелегко. А если бы тебя ранили, мне бы пришлось достать оружие. Так что я выбрал самый безопасный путь, где ранены только твои чувства. Прости, что я так поступил.

Стив представляет себе то, что только что описал Баки: вот его валят на пол, а вот Баки направляет пистолет на двух безоружных людей… и да, ладно. Стив тоже не хочет, чтобы Баки это делал. Смягчившись, он ставит кофейник обратно в кофемашину и размышляет. Ему нравится, как Баки говорит об оружии, нравится, как серьёзно он относится к ответственности. И даже если Стив предпочёл бы, чтоб Баки поднялся со скамейки запасных и всыпал хулиганам вместе с ним, как могли бы сделать Сэм или Пегги, он понимает, как ценно то, что Баки сохранял спокойствие, тогда как Стиву снесло крышу.

Долгое мгновение спустя он говорит:

— Извинения приняты, — и видит, как расслабляется Баки. — Но больше никаких шуточек про мелкого пацана, ясно? Или за это я врежу уже тебе.

— Или швырнёшь под автобус, я понял, — говорит Баки. Его часы попискивают, сигнализируя, что уже без четверти три, и он соскальзывает с табурета.

— Надо на работу. Не завязывай сегодня больше никаких драк.

— Не могу обещать, — говорит Стив.

— Увидимся во вторник. Веди себя хорошо. — И Баки, подмигнув, выходит за дверь.

Стив внезапно испытывает желание последовать за ним и поцеловать на прощание. Но не то чтобы они встречались или что-то в этом роде.

* * *

Тем же вечером Стив идёт в свой любимый бар с Марией, Сэмом и Пегги, чтобы выпить пару пинт и покатать шары на бильярде. Играет в основном Сэм, выигрывая партию за партией, пока остальные игнорируют его ликующие вопли и покупают напитки на ночь. Стив пьёт третье пиво, когда Пегги спрашивает о его новой работе — то есть, когда они могут получить свой бесплатный кофе от их лучшего друга-бариста? Она знает кошмарную русскую пекарню на Брайтон-Бич, это, вероятно, прямо за углом…

Стив ёжится, представив себе, как его друзья заходят в эту помойку, а ему приходится подавать им паршивый кофе; нет, Стив ни за что не станет приглашать их в кафе «Мамочка».

— Не думаю, что получится, — наконец делится он принятым накануне решением. — Завтра я отработаю последнюю смену и снова начну искать работу.

Друзья сочувствуют ему и покупают порцию неострых крылышек баффало, чтобы заесть печали, но Стив не будет скучать по этой кофейне. Может быть, он будет скучать по Баки. И не только по их случайному сексу, но и по тем временам, когда они флиртовали, тоже.

Стив кусает крылышко и думает, как было бы шикарно перед увольнением заполучить номер телефона Баки.

* * *

Утром в субботу Наташа меняет привычный распорядок. Она открывает дверь в половине одиннадцатого и говорит Стиву, что чуть позже утром заглянет владелец.

— Мне нужно подготовить финансовую отчётность. Принеси гроссбух мне в кабинет.

Стив послушно приносит тяжёлый журнал с тщательно задокументированными продажами кофе. Особого смысла в этом он не видит, поскольку его продажи за последние четыре дня принесли в сумме всего двадцать два доллара.

Зайдя к Наташе в кабинет, Стив передаёт ей гроссбух и в шоке смотрит, как она вырывает первые две страницы, которые он тщательно заполнял, как она его учила, и засовывает их в шреддер.

— Что вы делаете?

Она любезно улыбается.

— Бухгалтерский учёт. А теперь иди в зал и делай вид, что ты занят, когда придёт хозяин. Он не любит бездельников в организации.

Стив уходит, совершенно сбитый с толку. Что-то идёт не так — и в её способах финансового учёта, и в том, как она управляет кофейней. У него есть растущее подозрение, что она пользуется доверием отсутствующего владельца и крадёт у него. Совершенно очевидно, что ей плевать на бизнес: она намеренно сделала невозможной работу эспрессо-машины, срок годности кофейных зёрен истёк восемнадцать месяцев назад, и она наняла Стива, чей опыт варки кофе упал с нуля до минус двух, когда он только зашёл в это место.

Ну, когда прибудет владелец, Стив попытается получить кое-какие ответы о том, что происходит, и посмотреть, сможет ли выручить его. Набравшись решимости, Стив ставит варить порцию отвратительного кофе и ждёт.

Полчаса спустя звонят колокольчики над дверью. Стив поднимает глаза, ожидая увидеть входящую в дверь пожилую пару, но резко останавливается, когда узнаёт двух вчерашних ублюдков. Они смотрят прямо на Стива, опасливо оглядывают кофейню и, осознав своё преимущество, направляются прямиком к нему. Вот чёрт, всё-таки Стива побьют. Он сжимает кулаки, готовый сражаться до последнего…

… и тут снова звонят колокольчики.

В кофейню заходит элегантный мужчина слегка за пятьдесят в брюках со стрелками, полированных туфлях и в свитере цвета верблюжьей шерсти из такой мягкой, дорогой ткани, по которой сходит с ума Пегги. Вновь прибывший смотрит на двоих бандитов, и те слаженно кивают, скорее из необходимости, чем из вежливости, и отходят к тому же столику, что и вчера, ближайшему к двери. На мгновение задержав на Стиве взгляд тёмных глаз, он что-то говорит им на русском, а затем направляется в задний коридор, как будто это место принадлежит ему. Что, очевидно, так и есть… так же, как ему принадлежат и эти два головореза, которые смотрят за Стивом и за выходом без капли вчерашней угрожающей грубости, потому что сегодня они на работе, охраняют своего начальника.

И ой. Всё становится на свои места с пугающим щелчком.

О нет.

Это незаконный бизнес, а тот человек — из русской мафии. Брайтон-Бич; кофейня, от которой отпугивают посетителей; только наличный расчёт; пропущенный через шреддер гроссбух. Стива начинает тошнить.

Он ныряет под стойку, сворачивается в клубочек, зажав голову между коленей, и фокусируется на дыхании. Перед тем, как дверь кабинета закрывается, он слышит, как Наташа приветствует мужчину на русском, за чем следует рокот шреддера, жующего ещё больше обличительных улик. Нахуй так жить, куда, чёрт возьми, Стив вляпался?

— Эй, дохлячок! Сделай-ка нам кофе! — зовёт один из бандитов. Стив с опаской выглядывает из-за стойки и видит, что они со скучающим видом развалились на стульях. — Щас же, бегом-бегом! — добавляет он и неприятно ухмыляется, когда замечает Стива.

Стив шёпотом матерится и встаёт, чтобы позаботиться о кофейнике. Он бы с большей охотой вышел через переднюю дверь и никогда не возвращался, но он не знает, что сотворят с ним эти двое, если он попытается так сделать. Скрепя сердце он наполняет два стакана и ставит на стойку, чтобы они забрали.

— Сюда давай, принцесска, — говорит второй и с глухим стуком хлопает по столу.

Стив сглатывает и вздёргивает подбородок, полный решимости не показывать, как ему страшно. Они всё ещё просто задиры. Которые работают на организованный преступный синдикат и, вне всяких сомнений, много раз оставались безнаказанными за любой выкинутый финт, какой им только вздумается, но всё же. Просто задиры, которые обожают заставлять других людей дрожать от страха.

Стив с трудом нацепляет на лицо нейтральное выражение и обходит стойку, чтобы принести им кофе.

Тот бандит, что побольше, делает глоток и морщится.

— Чё, бля, сложно нормальный кофе сварить? Ты дебил ёбаный, да? Чё я тебе говорил, Алекс?

Стив прикусывает язык. Конфликт с этими громилами будет самой большой глупостью, что он делал в жизни — если не считать того, что он устроился работать на русскую мафию. Именно поэтому он не собирается говорить им высокомерным голосом «С вас четыре доллара».

Вот только он это только что сказал.

— А ну съеби, — говорит тот, который не Алекс, отчего раздражение Стива живо вскипает, кровь приливает к конечностям, и он готовится к драке.

— Заставь меня, — говорит он, наклоняясь к ним.

Алекс — тот, что покрупнее — поднимается на ноги и с хрустом разминает руки.

— Хочешь выйти? — возмущается он. — Чё, правда хочешь выйти? Со мной? Да я тебе все кости переломаю, браток, а потом нассу на труп, бля. — Он делает угрожающий шаг вперёд, занося руку для неизбежного удара.

В глубине коридора со скрипом открывается дверь, и голос Наташи хлещет словно хлыст:

— Оставьте мой персонал в покое, болваны, или я вас урою. Лично.

Стив мельком замечает её рыжие волосы и разъярённый взгляд, а затем она ныряет обратно в кабинет и с грохотом закрывает за собой дверь, снова оставляя его одного.

Но это работает. Бандит опускает кулак, бурча о тощих сучках и куда он хотел бы когда-нибудь вышвырнуть труп Наташи. Больше эти двое не удостаивают Стива и взглядом, а вместо этого, держа в руках стаканы с дерьмовым кофе, ответственно пялятся на единственный выход.

Стив выдыхает с облегчением.

В течение следующего часа беседа в кабинете становится более напряжённой, переходя от негромкого шёпота к каким-то жутким угрозам, пока шреддер злобно жуёт бумагу. Стив обдумывает, как можно покинуть здание, если всё же случится насилие. Перескочить через стойку, пригнуться, проходя мимо стола бандитов, и вылететь через переднюю дверь, пока его не схватили или не подстрелили. Его шансы призрачные, но наличие плана успокаивает.

К тому моменту, как босс уходит, они с Наташей, похоже, устраняют разногласия. Они вежливо улыбаются друг другу и прощаются на английском, когда она провожает его к выходу, и Наташа кивает его охранникам, прежде чем те выходят следом. А затем она поворачивается к Стиву, и тот инстинктивно опускает голову, слишком взволнованный, чтобы встретиться с ней глазами теперь, когда знает, кто она и на кого работает.

— Ты отлично поработал на этой неделе, Стив, — с улыбкой говорит она, выкладывая на стойку конверт. — Вот твоя первая зарплата — не стесняйся потратить её всю за один раз, если хочешь.

Он пялится на конверт, вопрошая самого себя, может принять его или нет.

— Уже почти полдень. Сегодня мы закрываемся рано, так что увидимся во вторник.

— Вообще говоря, — выпаливает Стив, и ему приходится сделать глубокий вдох, чтобы собраться с духом и продолжить. — Эта работа совсем не для меня. Я не вернусь на следующей неделе.

— Не говори глупостей, ты идеально подходишь на эту должность. Мы увидимся во вторник, я уверена в этом.

Он поднимает глаза, проверяя, не послышалась ли ему угроза, но Наташа улыбается ему так же тепло и одобрительно, как в тот день, когда она наняла его в том «Старбаксе».

— Нет, не увидите, — более решительно говорит он. — Мне надо найти что-то другое, что-то… не здесь. — Он решает не перечислять все недостатки, связанные с негигиеничностью и незаконностью заведения.

— Давай на минутку взглянем правде в глаза, Стив, — говорит она и садится на барный стул напротив него — стул Баки, думает Стив и немедленно пытается прогнать эту мысль. — Ты смышлёный парень и, как я поняла, довольно честный. Никаких криминальных записей в личном деле, хорошая кредитная история, твой квартирмейстер был так добр, что не стал поднимать квартплату в прошлом октябре, а твои соседи думают, что ты душечка.

Почему, чёрт возьми, она говорит о его соседях, о его квартирмейстере? Стив дёргается и опускает взгляд на чек на стойке.

— Мне очень нужен кто-то, кто каждый день будет держать кофейню открытой, и этим кем-то будешь ты. Так что увидимся во вторник. Или я постучу в дверь твоей квартиры на Сен-Николас-авеню. А если ты не ответишь, я навещу Марию Хилл в государственной адвокатуре. И Пегги Картер в страховом агентстве. И Сэма Уилсона в ветеранском центре. Мне продолжать?

Стив чувствует, как кровь отливает от лица, как кружится голова и как бешено бьётся пульс.

Когда он не даёт немедленного ответа, Наташа продолжает, и её глубокий голос всё ещё тихий и чарующий.

— Если ты совершишь какой-нибудь крупный перевод со своего сберегательного счёта в Американском банке, я узнаю. Если ты заведёшь новую кредитку, я тоже узнаю. Это тревожные знаки в поведении моих наёмных работников. Я жду от тебя, что ты будешь жить обычной жизнью, точно так же как раньше. Работай над своими картинами, встречайся с друзьями и приходи на каждую рабочую смену с улыбкой на лице. Я ведь не многого от тебя прошу, Стив?

Он безмолвно качает головой.

— Вот и отлично. Ещё раз спасибо за прекрасную неделю. Увидимся во вторник. — Она берёт конверт и протягивает ему.

Стив берёт его, засовывает в сумку и как можно быстрее идёт к выходу.

* * *

Стив останавливается, запнувшись о мостки. С океана дует влажный освежающий бриз, и Стив, подостыв, надевает пальто и суёт руки в карманы. Его огибают двое бегунов, несколько детишек гоняют орущих чаек на пляже, а справа от него медленно вращаются карусели на Кони-Айленд. И всё же Стив чувствует себя абсолютно одиноким, как будто он пришёл на край света, и больше некуда идти и не с кем поговорить.

Он не может поверить, что был таким тупым и не замечал этого всю неделю. Это должно было быть очевидно с того самого момента, как он зашёл в эту маленькую кофейню. Всё в этом месте было устроено так, чтобы отпугивать посетителей, и то, как Наташа не давала сделать его более приятным глазу, предпочитая, чтобы оно продолжало напоминать помойку…

Но само по себе дурное ведение дела не является преступлением. По факту, ничего из увиденного технически не было незаконным; даже все угрозы Наташи были косвенными. Стив может догадываться о схеме по отмыванию денег, которой она занимается, и очевидно, что в ней замешана мафия, но доказательств этим предположениям нет, и копам предоставить нечего.

Ну, Стив не будет продолжать работать на мафию. Он не может. Но что ему остаётся? Он только что попытался уволиться, но Наташа явно хочет, чтобы он остался, и она может этому поспособствовать, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Стив вспоминает, как записывал друзей в экстренные контакты, и чувствует, как сводит живот от осознания, что это его вина — всё, что с ним случилось, произошло по его вине. Если он пойдёт к ним за помощью, Сэм предложит позвонить своим старым приятелям из десанта и разобраться с этим в духе Чарльза Бронсона []. Мария и Пегги предложат ему завести гражданское дело или помогут спрятаться. А это просто нарисует мишени у них на спинах — мишени, которые поставил туда Стив.

Вот блядь.

Если Стив сбежит, пострадают его друзья. Если он будет драться, они пострадают ещё сильнее. А если он останется… Если он останется, он будет работать на мафию, сознательно, без возможности выхода. Блядский Боже, он всего лишь хотел найти работу! Стабильную зарплату, чтобы не пришлось залезать в копилку. Он помнит, с какой гордостью смотрел, как медленно растёт сумма на его сберегательном счету, приближая его к исполнению мечты об открытии выставки в Сохо. Ради денег он втянул всех в неприятности. Это его вина.

Стив поднимает руку, чтобы потереть нос, и понимает, что она дрожит — что он сам дрожит. Страх, беспомощность и чувство вины прожигают дыру в его животе, а холодная гладь солёной воды и серые облака, на которые он смотрит, расплываются перед глазами. Стив давит костяшками пальцев на веки не давая слезам пролиться. Внезапно он испытывает злость на самого себя за то, что плачет от беспомощности, а ведь всё из-за Наташи и её коллег. Это на них нужно злиться.

От злости Стив перестаёт дрожать, а в груди намерзает ком ледяной ярости, грозя разорвать его на части. Он знает только один безопасный способ сбросить пар, чтобы при этом ни с кем не драться. Он поворачивает на север и направляется к автобусной остановке, откуда автобус увезёт его обратно в Вильямсбург, к спортзалу с тяжёлыми боксёрскими грушами.

* * *

Во вторник Наташа впускает Стива в кофейню с очередной чарующей улыбкой, такая же ядовито-прекрасная, как и всегда. Она спрашивает, повеселился ли он на выходных, напоминает, что нужно аккуратно вносить записи в гроссбух и, в общем, притворяется, что ничего не изменилось — что она не приставляла к голове Стива пистолет, чтобы удерживать его здесь. Он стискивает зубы и пытается не показать ей свои злость и страх.

Всё хорошо, напоминает он себе. Всё просто отлично. Должно быть.

Он устраивается за стойкой и пытается выбросить тяжёлые мысли из головы на четыре с половиной часа, отделяющие его от его временной свободы. Если он всё время будет зациклен на своей трудной ситуации, он сойдёт с ума.

Облегчение наступает, когда в половину двенадцатого, раньше обычного, приходит Баки.

Пульс Стива ускоряется, по венам пробегает прилив чистого удовольствия и предвкушения. Он вот-вот покраснеет, а потому соскакивает с табурета и сам включает вай-фай, а затем занимает себя тем, что поправляет стаканы. Когда он оборачивается, Баки сидит на стуле и сияет, глядя на Стива.

— Привет, незнакомец, — говорит Баки.

— И тебе привет, — отвечает Стив и вручает ему стакан водопроводной воды.

Баки смотрит на воду и приподнимает брови.

— Спасибо. Сколько с меня?

— За счёт заведения.

— Получается, что теперь я точно пользуюсь вай-фаем на халяву.

Баки достаёт планшет, и Стив отворачивается, чтобы не показывать, как счастлив его видеть. Похоже, Стив увлёкся им, и от этого в груди собирается тепло, растапливая лёд, который сковывал его все выходные.

И он вспоминает…

Стив думает о спрятанном в коробке под кроватью блокноте, в котором зарисованы четверо мафиози: Наташа, шеф и два головореза. Всё воскресенье он воспроизводил все детали их внешности, что мог вспомнить, пытаясь добиться точной схожести без всяких его обычных художественных допущений. Он пока не знает, для чего будет использовать эти рисунки. Зато ему было чем заняться, пока его вымотанные мышцы плеч восстанавливались после субботней тренировки — это лучше, чем напиваться до беспамятства или униженно пялиться в стену.

— Твоя работа в охране… а чем конкретно ты занимаешься? — спрашивает Стив, прежде чем вспоминает, почему это ужасная идея. За выходные он обдумывал ситуацию дюжину раз, и каждый раз его мысли возвращались к Баки. Баки знает эту кофейню. Возможно, ему известно что-то, чего не знает Стив, что поможет Стиву вырваться из цепких Наташиных лап. Или, раз уж на то пошло… у Баки есть пистолет. Он сказал, что воспользовался бы им, если бы Стиву навредили. Ну, прямо сейчас Стиву больно. Что может случиться, если он задаст пару вопросов…

Нет, гневно напоминает он сам себе. Если он не станет рисковать жизнью Сэма, вмешивая его в выяснение отношений с русской мафией, он больше чем уверен, что не будет рисковать жизнью незнакомца. Неважно, каким дружелюбным незнакомец может быть. Стив хмурится, снова раздражённый и взвинченный, но Баки, кажется, не замечает этого.

— Немного патрулирую, много сижу за столом и пялюсь в камеры. А что, тебе интересна работа охранником? Ищешь халтурку на ночь? — непристойным тоном спрашивает Баки, толкаясь языком в щёку.

— Не, — говорит Стив и слабо хихикает. — Просто понял, что ты там явно не перетруждаешься, раз отрастил такой спасательный круг на талии.

Баки пялится на него и начинает ржать. Он сдвигает вбок кожанку, задирает футболку и выпрямляется на табурете, чтобы продемонстрировать Стиву скульптурный пресс без капли жира, от которого поистине текут слюнки. — Говоришь, что я жирный, приятель? Да? А это тебе как? Погляди на эту красоту хорошенько, чтобы потом её зарисовать.

На долгое мгновение Стив забывает о том, в какое дерьмо скатилась его жизнь, и просто наслаждается видом.

Пока перколятор не издаёт странный брякающий звук, за которым следует протяжный, тревожный стон.

— Боже мой, почему она это делает? — возмущается Стив, лихорадочно тыкая по кнопкам. Красный огонёк «включено» мигает; это должно что-то означать? Раздражение, которым последние пару дней был полон Стив, снова вскипает, и он пару раз стучит по машине. Никакой реакции. — Да блядь, что это, не могу я! — орёт он и выдёргивает шнур из розетки.

Пронзительный писк милосердно стихает.

— О, получилось! — говорит Баки.

— В этом месте всё пытается меня убить, — кипятится Стив. — Это зло. Чистейшая форма зла, какую я когда-либо видел. Эту адскую дыру надо спалить дотла.

— Ого, — смеётся Баки, как будто Стив преувеличивает. Стив стреляет в него убийственным взглядом, и Баки примирительно вскидывает руки. — Прости. Просто если тебе тут так сильно не нравится, почему не увольняешься?

— Конечно, я хочу уволиться, — бросает Стив. — Я не идиот. Просто прямо сейчас не могу.

Баки сосредоточенно поджимает губы.

— Ладно, понял. Сменю тему. — Он мешкает, прежде чем осторожно добавить: — Я просто хотел сказать, что никакая работа не стоит таких страданий. Так что я надеюсь, что ты рано или поздно от неё избавишься.

И раздражение Стива на мгновение утихает. Но рассказать о том, что он нанялся на работу на мафию и угодил в ловушку, он не может. Он заставляет себя пожать плечами и говорит:

— Так и будет. Однажды ты придёшь сюда, а продавать тебе пароль будет новый бариста.

Баки надувает губы.

— Мне нравятся текущие настройки.

— Потому что ты скупердяй, — говорит Стив и пытается не показывать, как он тронут сочувствием Баки.

* * *

К половине первого становится очевидно, что Мужик-с-Ланчем не придёт. Стив чувствует ещё один укол совести за то, что прогнал его, но, с другой стороны, прямо сейчас Мужик-с-Ланчем в большей безопасности, где бы он ни находился.

В том, что его нет, находится и ещё одна положительная сторона — никто не мешает Баки зайти за стойку и зажать Стива у эспрессо-машины.

— Я думал об этом все выходные, — бормочет Баки ему в висок. Одной рукой он водит по спине Стива над поясом джинсов, а потом просовывает её глубже и проводит между ягодиц.

— Я тоже, — говорит Стив, бесстыдно обхватывая руками Баки за шею.

— Надо было взять твой номер. Хотел позвонить тебе вечером в субботу, прийти к тебе и показать тебе небо в алмазах.

— Боже, да, — соглашается Стив. Вечер субботы был ужасен, но в воскресенье вечером было ещё хуже, потому что он растягивал себя пальцами во время дрочки, вспоминая, как сладко губы Баки обхватывали его член. — Ты должен трахнуть меня прямо сейчас.

— Правда? — говорит Баки, водя пальцами по расселине и сводя Стива с ума. — Прямо здесь?

И разумеется, это сложнее быстрого отсоса, но теперь Стиву поебать, что подумает Наташа о его выкрутасах на рабочем месте. К этому моменту он просто мечтает об увольнении — и как получить член Баки себе в задницу.

— В туалете, — проясняет Стив и пихает Баки, чтобы тот шёл первым.

Закрыв дверь, Стив стаскивает с Баки куртку и проводит руками по его плечам. Следуя его примеру, Баки скидывает куртку на крышку унитаза, снимает кобуру и аккуратно кладёт её поверх. Стив целует его и затем, повернувшись лицом к раковине, начинает расстёгивать джинсы и спихивает с ноги левый кроссовок. Баки встаёт позади и кладёт руки Стиву на бёдра, придерживая его.

Стив спускает джинсы и бельё до колен, и Баки тоже тянет за ткань, помогает стащить их до лодыжек. Стив высвобождает левую ногу, чтобы можно было раздвинуть их шире, и наклоняется вперёд, прижимаясь голой задницей к джинсам Баки. В мусорное ведро летит опустевший пакетик смазки, и влажные пальцы Баки скользят Стиву между ног, дразняще потирая дырку. Стив толкается назад, когда в него проскальзывает первый палец, чувствует, как тот входит на всю длину, и тихо стонет.

— Да? Вот этого ты хотел? Этого тебе было нужно?

Стив кивает и сжимается на пальце Баки, уже желая большего.

— Спорим, ты думал об этом, ага. — Баки несколько раз проталкивает в него один палец, а затем прибавляет к нему второй, и именно такой приятной растянутости Стив и жаждал.

— Все выходные, — задыхаясь, отвечает Стив. — Ужасно хотел, чтобы ты позвонил.

— Да-а, — соглашается Баки и целует горло Стива, неглубоко проникая пальцами, растягивая его. — Надо было. И дать тебе нормальный ответ тоже надо было.

Сив не знает, о чём говорит Баки, но ему, в общем-то, плевать, пока Баки проталкивает пальцы глубже и сгибает, задевая простату. Стив дёргает бёдрами, и Баки наваливается на него, крепко держит и делает так снова.

— На прошлой неделе, когда ты позвал меня на свидание, — говорит Баки. — Я думал над этим, думал, что надо сказать «да». Забрать тебя в субботу, привезти к себе. И провести все выходные в постели, делая вот так.

И, блядь, да, надо было. Стив крутит бёдрами, практически мурлыча от наслаждения. Это было бы гораздо лучше, чем когда он ходил туда-сюда и пялился в стены наедине со страхом, что Наташа знает, где он живёт и кто его соседи, боясь, что парни из мафии постучат в двери его друзей…

И ох, ничего не выйдет.

— Нет, — выдыхает он. — Не лучшая идея. Ужасная идея.

Баки замедляет движения рукой и поднимает глаза, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом в зеркале. Так смотреть нечестно, думает Стив, часть его скулит от счастья, видя, как Баки в отражении возвышается над ним, придавливает своим мускулистым телом, а в тоже время глаза Баки сужены от замешательства и обиды.

— Я не могу… пока что не могу ни с кем встречаться. У меня в жизни полный бардак. Не лучшее время, ужасное время. Не спрашивай меня об этом, прошу, не надо, я не могу…

Стив качает головой, и Баки свободной рукой ловит его за подбородок и держит его неподвижно, чтобы можно было посмотреть в глаза его отражению.

— Всё нормально, Стив, я понимаю. — Он целует Стива в ухо, в щёку. — Всё нормально.

И Стив хочет рассказать ему, что ничего, блядь, не нормально. Потому что Баки мог бы отмахнуться и взять свои слова обратно, но не стал. Этот удивительный, весёлый, потрясающий парень, в которого Стив втрескался, в самом деле хочет встречаться со Стивом, а в жизни Стива такая жопа, что ему приходится отвергнуть предложение ради блага Баки — он не может никого больше подвергать опасности.

Баки снова сгибает пальцы, жёстко трёт простату, и Стив скулит.

— Хватит думать, — говорит Баки ему в ухо. — Изведёшь сам себя. Просто забудь об этом, ладно? Я не спрашивал, ничего не изменилось. Это просто ты и я, — он посылает отражению ухмылочку, — занимаемся непотребствами в общественном туалете.

— Блядь, — задыхается Стив. Отбросив тяжёлые раздумья, он опирается руками о стойку с раковиной, решая жить настоящим. — Тогда как насчёт того, что ты перестанешь меня дразнить и засунешь в меня свой член?

Баки не нужно просить дважды, и он хватает из раковины презерватив.

Стив смотрит, как в зеркальном отражении Баки входит в него, как медленно приоткрывается его, Стива, рот, как Баки содрогается, опуская взгляд вниз, когда Стив подаётся назад и ёрзает на большом члене Баки, пока тот не ввинчивается целиком и зубчики молнии на джинсах Баки не царапают задницу Стива.

— Вот так. Офигенно, — говорит Баки и несколько раз покачивает бёдрами, ещё немного растягивая Стива. — Нравится? — спрашивает он, проверяя отражение Стива, словно какой-нибудь джентльмен.

Стив чувствует, что до боли спирает горло и трудно дышать. Он опускает голову, чтобы Баки не заметил, и цедит сквозь зубы: «Давай уже», — намеренно двигая бёдрами, отчаянно желая, чтобы Баки начал двигаться, вытрахал из него разочарование и жалость к себе.

Баки подчиняется и жёстко вколачивается в зад Стива, понуждая его вставать на цыпочки, и, когда Баки жёстко входит ещё раз, абсолютно идеально, Стиву сносит крышу.

— Да. Блядь, ну же, сильнее, — выдыхает Стив. Он передвигает ноги, меняет угол, пытается принять Баки глубже, и от восхитительного скользкого трения его пробирает удовольствием, стирая всякие сожаления.

Баки хватает Стива за горловину рубашки, расстёгивает несколько пуговиц и скользит рукой внутрь, находит сосок Стива и царапает его ногтем. Стив вскрикивает и выгибается, чувствуя, что его окружили, взяли под контроль, и наслаждаясь этим. То, что Баки говорит во время секса, нужно запретить: он называет Стива «милый», и «детка», и «роскошная блядь», ласково целует и хвалит, отчего Стиву до смерти хорошо.

Когда Баки сбивается с жёсткого ритма, Стив кладёт руку на член и торопливо дрочит, пытаясь догнать его, чтобы они могли кончить вместе. Он уже совсем близко, ему нужно ещё несколько мгновений, и, когда он чувствует, как член Баки дёргается внутри него, а Баки длинно выдыхает ему в шею, Стив кончает в раковину, дрожащий и разбитый.

Горячие руки Баки крепко обнимают Стива, скользят по бёдрам и животу, забираются под рубашку и приподнимают её. Стив позволяет себе раствориться в этом собственническом объятии и наклоняет голову к плечу Баки, чтобы тот мог поцеловать его, мягко и медленно. Стив лижет губы Баки, смакуя момент близости, чувство, что Баки внутри него ещё твёрд и медленно обмякает.

Если бы он мог это сохранить — эту связь, этого человека, этот островок безопасности в кошмаре наяву, в который превратилась его жизнь — Стив отдал бы что угодно. Что угодно. Невозможность этого, такая несправедливая, похожа на удар под дых, и Стив шепчет: «Пожалуйста», — что глупо даже для него самого. Баки прижимает его к себе, обхватывает ладонью лицо и целует его ещё крепче.

* * *

— Раз ты такой поклонник животных кличек, я думаю, мне придётся придумать тебе какую-нибудь. Дай-ка подумать… Жеребец? Большой Мальчик? Дорогуша? — задыхаясь, перечисляет Стив утром в среду, пока скользкий твёрдый член Баки движется в его заднице, слегка задевая простату. Баки хмуро смотрит на него, и Стив смеётся, цепляясь руками за его плечи, и движется на члене вверх-вниз мучительно медленно, удерживая их обоих на краю. — Лапуля?

— Сопляк, — бормочет Баки и шлёпает Стива по заднице.

Стив охает и сжимается от жалящего удара. Баки издаёт сдавленный звук, и Стив фыркает в ответ, наклоняется и слизывает пот, сбегающий по горлу Баки.

— М-м-м. Пельмешек, — дразнит Стив. Когда Баки поднимает руку для ещё одного шлепка, Стив ускоряется, немного приподнимаясь, чтобы лишить Баки сосредоточенности. — Да-а, тебе это нравится, — восхищается Стив.

А затем звонят колокольчики на входной двери.

Стив застывает и шепчет:

— Чёрт!

— Вот дерьмо, — соглашается Баки, кидая взгляд на закрытую дверь подсобки.

Стив слезает с коленей Баки, игнорируя его недовольное ворчание, когда его член выскальзывает наружу. Глядя одним глазом на дверь, он подтягивает штаны и оглядывается в поисках кроссовок. Как, чёрт их дери, они оказались в противоположном конце комнаты?

— Блядь, блядь, блядь. — Он застёгивает джинсы чуть-чуть, ровно столько, чтобы они держались, и надеется, что незаправленная рубашка сможет скрыть его твёрдый член, прижатый резинкой боксеров. — Эм…

— Иди, — говорит Баки. Он стягивает презерватив и пошатываясь встаёт со стула, разгорячённый и расхристанный.

— Блядь, — повторяет Стив, сердце которого подскакивает к горлу. Он всовывает ноги в кроссовки и выбегает за дверь.

В переднем зале кофейни у стойки стоит молодая женщина, изучая меловую доску и нетерпеливо притопывая небольшим каблучком.

— Привет, доброе утро, — говорит Стив и ныряет под стойку. Его джинсы соскальзывают на дюйм, и он одной рукой придерживает их за боковой шов. — Чем могу помочь?

— Привет, я бы хотела мокко маккиато с соевым молоком, без взбитых сливок.

— Эм-м, я прошу прощения, но… эспрессо-машина сломана.

Она щурит глаза глаза за красной пластиковой оправой очков.

— Что?

— Машина сломана, так что этих напитков нет. Есть кофе, — предлагает он.

— Просто кофе? И всё? — Он кивает, и женщина хмыкает. — Прекрасно. Кофе с соевым молоком.

— Прошу прощения. У нас есть только чёрный, — говорит Стив, желая, чтобы она поскорее ушла. Баки всё ещё в подсобке, ждёт его. Стив вытирает запястьем потный лоб и надеется, что посетительница не спросит, почему он выглядит так, словно только что пробежал марафон.

— Поверить не могу, — бормочет та, тратя драгоценное время Стива на то, чтобы продемонстрировать ему, как она сердится. — Ладно. Один чёрный кофе. Буду пить здесь, — добавляет она, и у Стива обрывается сердце. Она роняет на стойку пятёрку, снимает с плеча сумку с ноутбуком и направляется к столу у окна.

Быть такого не может, думает Стив про себя.

Из задней части кофейни слышится звук спускаемой воды в унитазе, и Баки выползает из уборной — хорошо отмазался, думает Стив. Если не учитывать, что Баки всё ещё растрёпанный, потный и задыхающийся. У него нет длинной рубашки, как у Стива, и стояк откровенно выпирает под джинсами. Стив сглатывает.

Баки осторожно устраивается на свой обычный табурет, сжав челюсти, чтобы не вздрагивать так уж отчётливо.

— Эй, — говорит Баки и вопросительно дёргает подбородком в сторону посетительницы.

Стив беспомощно пожимает плечами и застёгивает штаны, пока та отвернулась. Он отсчитывает сдачу, хватает для неё кофейник и пустой стакан. Пока он наливает кофе, она залезает под стол, чтобы включить шнур от ноутбука в розетке.

— Держите, — говорит Стив, и она пренебрежительно отмахивается от него, а затем возвращается к работе. — Всегда пожалуйста.

Как грубо, думает он.

Баки сидит за стойкой, сложив руки и опустив голову, как будто молится.

— Ты в порядке? — шепчет Стив.

— Нет, блядь. — Баки ёрзает на табурете и тихонько стонет. — Подыхаю.

— Прости, — говорит Стив и снова пожимает плечами. Что ему прикажете делать? Вышвырнуть платёжеспособного посетителя, чтобы закончить секс в подсобке? Он уже рад, что это была не Наташа. Или её дружки из мафии. При этой мысли он вздрагивает.

— Надо было просто спустить в уборной, — говорит Баки, с надеждой глядя в задний коридор.

— Даже, блядь, не смей, — шипит Стив. — Прибережёшь это для меня. Я серьёзно.

Баки выглядит так, словно готов убить Стива своими собственными руками, но вместо этого он снова склоняет голову и поскуливает.

Женщина устраивает ноутбук поудобнее и начинает печатать, нацепив на ущи огромные наушники. Минуту спустя она поднимает голову и кричит:

— Эй, а какой пароль от вай-фая?

Баки сдавленно хихикает, и Стив стреляет в него предупредительным взглядом, а затем вспоминает… что до сих пор его не знает. О чём с огромным удовольствием сообщает ей.

— Да вы издеваетесь, что ли? — возмущается женщина, снова негодующе фыркает и надевает наушники. — Хуже этого места просто нет. — Она начинает стучать по клавиатуре громче, словно вымещая на ней злость.

Стив заговорщицки подмигивает Баки. Баки облизывает губы, и теперь очередь Стива со стоном отворачиваться. Он чувствует, как из него течёт тёплая смазка, щекотно сползает по коже. Он сжимает ноющую задницу, которую буквально пять минут назад распирал член Баки. Его собственный член, который чуть обмяк в момент паники, становится тем твёрже, чем больше он думает о том, чтобы снова влезть на идеальный член Баки, быть снова заполненным им, чтобы Баки держал Стива за бёдра, позволяя ему самому контролировать скорость.

Чёрт, теперь подыхает именно Стив.

Он ищет способ отвлечься и решает порисовать. Он расстёгивает рюкзак и вытаскивает два альбома: тот, в котором он обычно рисует здесь, в кофейне… и второй. Он мешкает, всё ещё сомневаясь, стоит ли делать этот шаг. Но это такой незначительный вопрос, что, если Баки не знает, то ему даже не нужно объяснять.

— Так вот, я хотел кое о чём у тебя спросить, — говорит Стив совершенно обыденным тоном.

Баки покладисто поднимает взгляд тёмных от не прошедшего возбуждения глаз. Он скользит взглядом с лица Стива на его шею, и будь он проклят, если это не ощущается как прикосновение к губам и горлу. Стив сглатывает и пытается сосредоточиться.

Он спокойно, бесстрастно открывает альбом и поворачивает его к Баки.

— Ты часто бываешь в этой кофейне. Узнаёшь этого парня?

Баки наклоняется к наброску, мгновение изучает его и качает головой.

— Прости.

Дыхание, которое Стив, оказывается, задерживал, вырывается наружу вздохом.

— Ладно, спасибо.

— Это друг твой? — спрашивает Баки.

— Просто, э-э, чувак, которого я видел тут на прошлой неделе. Мне понравилось его рисовать, — врёт Стив. Он заставляет себя улыбнуться и сбросить напряжение, а затем со спокойной душой убирает альбом. Результата никакого, но это и к лучшему, напоминает он себе. Так Баки остаётся в безопасности…

…и снова разгадывает свои дурацкие кроссворды, замечает Стив. Ему не нравится, когда Баки его игнорирует и неотрывно горбится над планшетом, но Стив не будет признавать, что ревнует к компьютерной игре; он не настолько увлечён. Хотя Баки сказал, что это многопользовательская игра, а это значит, что он прямо сейчас общается с другими людьми, когда Стив буквально в двух футах от него и всё его тело изнывает от необходимости снова заполучить член Баки внутрь, чтобы всё внимание Баки было сосредоточено на нём.

И ого. Он даже не собирается идти с этим парнем на свидание, но уже ревнует его к друзьям по компьютерной игре. Сэм отвесил бы ему подзатыльник за то, что он потерял связь с рассудком.

Стив абсолютно точно втрескался в Баки.

И что теперь ему с этим делать?

На другом конце комнаты посетительница делает первый глоток кофе и выплёвывает его на пол.

— Фу, это отвратительно! Что, чёрт возьми, с вами не так? — возмущается она. А затем сдёргивает наушники, отпихивает столик, чтобы выдернуть шнур, и начинает упаковывать ноутбук.

Стив ловит взгляд Баки, и губы их обоих растягиваются в одинаковых ухмылках, когда она выдаёт тираду о том, какой эпичный обзор на Yelp она оставит об этой богом проклятой крысоловке, самой хуёвой кофейне в Бруклине, «вот увидите, сволочи».

* * *

После того, как Стив заканчивает свою очень приятную скачку в подсобке, вторая половина дня проходит в благословенном спокойствии. Он проводит её, работая над новым рисунком, крупным планом левой руки Баки с её мозолями от тяжёлой работы и едва заметными шрамами, оставленными ему домашним питомцем в детстве.

— Мистер Пушистик не любил, когда ему чесали пузичко, — объясняет Баки, чуть подёргивая пальцами от веселья. — А как только он попробовал вкус человеческой крови, к нему больше нельзя было приближаться.

— Зная тебя, ты, вероятно, так и делал, — говорит Стив и наклоняется ниже, чтобы отобразить тени у костяшек.

Звенят колокольчики над дверью, и Стив пристыженно поднимает глаза — даже если в данный конкретный момент он не делал ничего недопустимого.

Наташа впархивает в двери на сорок пять минут раньше времени закрытия, и Стив удивлённо оглядывается. Он почти ждёт, что за ней последуют бандиты, но она одна. Направляясь в кабинет, она щёлкает пальцами и зовёт:

— Стив, можно тебя на пару слов?

Стив встречается взглядом с Баки и дёргает плечом. Может быть, посетительница в самом деле оставила отзыв на Yelp. Хотя при Наташиной бизнес-стратегии он бы посчитал это плюсом. Он убирает альбом и направляется в кабинет, где Наташа, уже устроившись в кресле, попивает кофе из массивного стакана из «Старбакса».

— Привет, — говорит Стив и, следуя её кивку, садится в другое кресло. Он садится чуть слишком быстро, и ему приходится проглотить шипение, когда хорошо попользованную задницу простреливает ноющей болью.

— Стив, я переживаю за тебя. — Наташа чуть хмурится, и между её аккуратно подщипанных бровей залегает складка. — До меня дошли некоторые тревожные слухи о твоём поведении.

Боже, он надеется, что это она про обзор с Yelp.

— Простите, я ничего не могу сделать с кофе. Если вам в самом деле важны отзывы посетителей, может, вам стоит…

— Стив, — перебивает Наташа, и он замолкает. — Я слышала, что ты хвастался кое-какими рисунками. Очень важных людей. Рисунками, которые могут принести тебе массу неприятностей.

Лицо Стива вспыхивает, хотя руки холодеют, а ноги дрожат от первобытного инстинкта бежать.

— Что?

— Что я говорила тебе о тревожных знаках? Я их не терплю. И я бы сказала, что конкретно это — отвратительно тревожный знак, ты согласен?

Наташа не могла знать об этих рисунках; он делал их тайно. Он никому о них не говорил, только Баки, который не знал об их важности и, кроме того, всю вторую половину дня был рядом. Она что, понатыкала у него в квартире камер? Не исключено, понимает Стив, и его лёгкие перехватывает от поднимающейся паники. Наташа шпионит за ним и его друзьями, просто потому что может, потому что ей нравится его контролировать.

Вспыхнувшая злость придаёт храбрости, и Стив говорит:

— И что с того, что я сделал эти наброски? Это просто рисунки… пока я не отнёс их копам. Может быть, им будет интересно послушать о ваших связях с русской мафией. Может, я уже отправил их в полицию.

Наташа гортанно смеётся, чем-то очень довольная.

— О, какой ты наивный. Ты правда думаешь, что у тебя есть такая возможность? Я раскрою тебе одну тайну, — говорит она и наклоняется ближе. — Полиция принадлежит нам. Мы подкупили людей в этом округе. В ту же секунду, как ты попытаешься с кем-то связаться, мы узнаем. И наши сотрудники сделают так, что ты больше никогда не причинишь нам никаких неприятностей.

Она блефует, думает Стив. Наверняка. Ни за что на свете не найдётся столько продажных копов, чтобы заполнить все округа в Бруклине, не говоря уже об остальных районах Нью-Йорка.

Наташа наблюдает за ним, постукивая длинным алым ноготком по губам. А затем блистательно улыбается.

— Знаешь что? Почему бы мне не познакомить тебя в другим нашим сотрудником — одним из нью-йоркских полицейских? Думаю, это прояснит ситуацию. — Она оставляет стакан с кофе и выходит из дверей, крича: — Джеймс! Я так рада тебя видеть.

Стив в замешательстве следует за ней. В кофейне больше не было никого, колокольчики, пока они были в кабинете, не звякали…

Наташа пожимает руку Баки.

— Стив, — говорит она, ядовито улыбаясь ему. — Позволь представить тебе сержанта Джеймса Барнса из семьдесят шестого окружного участка. Кажется, друзья зовут его Баки.

— Наташа, — говорит Баки, — рад тебя видеть, как и всегда. А со Стивом мы знакомы. — Он посылает Стиву слишком уж знакомую распутную ухмылочку.

Когда Стив видит, как Баки дружелюбно улыбается Наташе, в его голове возникает невнятный ком отрицания. Она говорит что-то на русском, и Баки смеётся громким, дурацким смехом, и отвечает ей на том же языке. Сложные согласные, слетая с его языка, сочатся весельем.

— Ну, мне пора. Скоро моя смена, — говорит Баки по-английски, наклоняет голову перед Наташей, как будто выражая признательность. — Стив, веди себя хорошо. Увидимся завтра. — И он выходит в двери за полчаса до своего обычного времени, оставляя Стива наедине с довольной Наташей.

Стив глядит на неё, лишившись дара речи. Из-под него будто выдернули ковёр, и он больше не знает, где верх, а где низ.

— И впредь давай-ка без рисунков — или бесед о походе в полицию, — говорит Наташа и похлопывает его по щеке, прежде чем вернуться в кабинет.

* * *

Стив запинается, забираясь в автобус, и проделывает дыру на джинсах. Водитель протягивает руку, чтобы помочь ему подняться, но Стив отпихивает её, бешено злясь на себя и на весь мир. Он плюхается на первое же свободное сиденье, и его колотит. Двери закрываются, дорога, ведущая на север, вклинивается в общий поток, и Стив закрывает глаза, желая, чтобы это всё оказалось просто страшным сном.

Баки — оборотень в погонах.

Он даже осмыслить это не может. Баки утверждал, что работает в охране. Послушать его, так он ночной сторож или что-то в этом роде; всё враньё — хотя, может, и не всё. Где были глаза Стива, если он упустил тот факт, что вооружённый охранник каждый день торчит в принадлежащей мафии кофейне, вероятно, эту самую мафию и охраняя?

Хуже всего, понимает Стив, что он сам это спровоцировал. Это он позвал Баки на свидание, это он тогда в самый первый раз затащил Баки в подсобку и с тех самых пор набрасывался на него. Это Стив фантазировал об отношениях с парнем, который берёт взятки и закрывает глаза на преступления мафии… или, и того хуже, совершает эти преступления сам.

На краю сознания Стива возникает непрошеная картинка. Картинка, которую Стив не может прогнать, как бы сильно ни старался: в день, когда он не выходит на работу, Баки гонится за ним и приставляет пистолет к голове. Он бы и это сделал, так ведь? С чарующей улыбкой вытащил бы ствол, тот самый, на который Стив с неприкрытым восхищением пялился всю неделю, отчасти желал потрогать, приходя в экстаз от того, что он всегда тут, под курткой у Баки.

И глаза Баки засияют голубым, он широко улыбнётся и поднимает пистолет…

Стив крепче прижимается лбом к оконному стеклу, пытаясь прогнать картинку. Если подумать, Баки был лучшей частью рабочих смен Стива. Слава богу, что они не встречаются.

* * *

Баки приходит в кофейню в одиннадцать. Стив хочет спрятаться; хочет взломать засов на задней двери и сбежать через чёрный ход; а больше всего он хочет врезать Баки по лицу. Вместо этого он сидит на стуле со максимальным достоинством, какое может изобразить, и не реагирует, когда Баки наклоняется включить вай-фай.

Бесцеремонный сукин сын.

Стив поворачивается на табурете и наливает самый злонамеренный стакан кофе в жизни. Он шлёпает его перед носом Баки, разливая половину по столешнице, и говорит:

— Два доллара.

Баки вытаскивает свой табурет и устраивается напротив Стива, смеясь, словно думает, что Стив шутит.

Стив гневно смотрит на него.

— Я серьёзно. Вай-фай больше не бесплатный. А насколько мне известно, тебе достаточно платят за приработок, чтобы покрыть эти расходы.

Баки даже ради приличия не пытается изобразить смущение. Он достаёт кошелёк и с благожелательным смехом говорит:

— Конечно, Стив.

Пролитый кофе, горькая разделительная полоса, растекается между ними в течение пяти минут, потом десяти, потому что Стив скорее под землю провалится, чем вытрет её, а Баки… ну, Баки полностью её игнорирует, как всегда поглощённый планшетом.

Стива он тоже игнорирует — это всегда его бесило, но сегодня бесит ещё сильнее. Всю ночь Стив думал о том, как Баки ему угрожает, а тут Баки притворяется, что наступил ещё один обычный день.

— Ну, и сколько же? — выпытывает Стив, намереваясь спровоцировать Баки, и ему плевать, насколько это глупый шаг. — Сколько стоит предать твоих приятелей-копов и работать на мафию?

— Это очень личный вопрос, — говорит Баки, не поднимая взгляда.

— Такой и предполагался. Ну? Сколько?

— Две штуки в месяц.

Какую-то минуту Стив бессвязно открывает рот, обалдев от того, как тривиально это прозвучало. Он ожидал сумму раз в десять больше, дипломат с наличкой, что-то, что могло бы перевернуть жизнь. Но это логично, не так ли? Что честь Баки охуеть какая дешёвая.

— И что тебе дают эти две штуки? В таком-то городе? — допытывается он.

Баки наконец поднимает взгляд и пожимает плечами.

— Новую одежду. Хорошее курево. И уйму денег, которых можно потратить на всякую прелесть вроде тебя. — Он с комичной плотоядной ухмылкой оглядывает Стива сверху донизу, поддразнивая, отчего Стив краснеет.

Он говорит себе, что это от гнева, а не от смущения. В конце концов, никаких денег Баки на Стива не тратил, так что с чего бы он взял, что Стива можно купить?

Но может быть, на самом деле он хочет сказать совершенно противоположное. Может быть, это Баки можно перекупить. Если он вправду такой корыстный, каким кажется, Стив мог бы сделать ему выгодное предложение. У него есть сбережения, которых почти достаточно на трёхмесячную выставку в Сохо. Чтобы их скопить, понадобилось больше двух лет, но это будут с пользой потраченные время и деньги, если они помогут ему выбраться из-под пяты Наташи.

Он хватается за край стойки, чтобы не нервничать, и говорит:

— И этого тебе достаточно? Или ты ещё где-нибудь подрабатываешь?

— Что?

— Не хочешь ли ты принять ещё одну взятку, — говорит Стив, проговаривая это для него.

Баки наклоняет голову вбок и щурится на Стива.

— Ты о чём, чёрт возьми?

— У меня есть сбережения, — говорит Стив. — Я могу заплатить, чтобы ты помог мне выбраться из…

Баки вскидывает руку, чтобы остановить его, и Стив замолкает. Несколько секунд Баки прожигает его взглядом, словно Стив вызывает у него мигрень, а затем разражается коротким лающим смешком.

— Ты не понимаешь. Как только ты сюда попал, тебе уже не выбраться. Мафию не обхитришь; я знал, что до этого дойдёт.

— Да? Ну, а я не знал. Меня никто не предупреждал, что я подписываюсь работать на ёбаную мафию, — рычит Стив.

На лице Баки появляется новое выражение: жалость. Стиву оно не особенно нравится.

— Деньги есть деньги, какая разница, что их платит? — умиротворяюще говорит Баки. — Послушай, мне жаль, что тебя в это втянули. Наташа иногда может играть грязно, мне знакомо это чувство, но поверь — это ещё не самый худший вариант. Тебе нужно просто не высовываться и продолжать усердно трудиться. И не давать им никаких поводов прийти за тобой.

— Тебе легко говорить. Это не тебе приходится каждый день несколько часов проводить в этой душегубке.

— Не-а, приходится, — смеётся Баки. — Посмотри на меня, Стив. Я ходил сюда задолго до тебя, всё по одной причине: это моя работа. К счастью, в последние две недели на работе появились некоторые приятные бонусы. — Он подмигивает, и Стив закипает, даже несмотря на то, что член дёргается при воспоминании о том, сколькими приятными бонусами наслаждался в подсобке он сам.

Стив опускает взгляд и на какое-то время оставляет эту тему. Он раздражённо вытирает стойку, чтобы освободить место для альбома… и затем не может придумать, что нарисовать. Потому что на прошлой неделе он предпочитал отвлекаться на флирт с Баки, трах с Баки и фантазии о Баки.

«Это Баки придёт меня убивать», — напоминает себе Стив, но при всём при этом у Баки на щеке появляется ямочка, когда он печатает на планшете, который он держит так же нежно, как вчера он держал Стива, поднимая и опуская его на члене…

Стив отворачивается, пытаясь прогнать воспоминания и взамен подумать о чём-то отвратительном. Конкретно отвратительном. Например, о преступлениях Баки.

— Ну, и что ты делаешь для них? Для Наташи и других боссов. Кроме того, что сидишь каждый день на этом табурете?

Баки фыркает и качает головой.

— Эй, я теперь часть системы. Я имею право знать.

Баки отодвигает планшет, складывает руки на стойку и наклоняется вперёд.

— Что, хочешь узнать, да? Похоже, ты бы хотел, чтобы я вывалил всю грязь. Насколько я продался, сколько улик утаил, каких людей убил.

Стив не уверен, правда ли хочет это знать, но он не отступится. Он вздёргивает подбородок и ждёт.

Баки снова фыркает.

— Не-а, ничего я тебе не расскажу. И «часть системы»? Ты всего лишь бариста, Стив. Мир не вокруг тебя вертится.

— Управляющий в неполную смену, — ощетинившись, цедит Стив.

— Ах, вот ты у нас кто? Ну прости, крутая шишка, — дразнит Баки. — На тебе нет ни бейджика, ни униформы. Я думал, ты просто какой-то хипстер, который приблудился с Кони со своим альбомом и самовлюблённым поведением.

Стив так близко к тому, чтобы сломать вай-фай роутер, помоги ему господь.

Он в припадке слепой ярости смотрит перед собой и пытается представить, как какая-нибудь акула откусывает от Баки половину или как Баки неумолимо засасывают зыбучие пески. Но он не хочет рисовать эти идеальные мужественные скулы и тёмную щетину на подбородке безупречной формы. Стив поднимает взгляд и понимает, что Баки смотрит в ответ, с той же неприкрытой жаждой в глазах, которая на прошлой неделе привела к первому отсосу.

Стив отворачивается, с такой силой стискивая пальцы, что едва не ломает угольный карандаш. Похоже, что в его мыслях существуют два Баки: один ему нравится и его Стив хочет трахнуть, а второй — лживый продажный коп. Сложно вспомнить, что первого не существует, когда либидо говорит Стиву об обратном. Он украдкой кладёт руку на колени, прижимая член и желая, чтоб тот не реагировал на близость Баки или на то, как Баки ухмыляется, оттянув языком щёку.

Стив знает, что не может доверять Баки, знает, что Баки — шпион Наташи, что он уже однажды предал доверие Стива. Он знает, потому что прошлой ночью обыскал квартиру, разорвал шторы, перерыл лампы в спальне и заглянул за каждую картину в раме и за каждое зеркало в поисках камер, которых там не оказалось. И это подтвердило, что Наташа могла узнать о рисунке единственным способом — через Баки. И, может быть, Стиву пора это прояснить, что может наконец поставить точку в заигрываниях Баки.

— Ты сказал Наташе о моём рисунке. Я знаю, что это был ты.

Баки откидывается назад и улыбается как всегда очаровательно. Стив приходит от этого в бешенство.

— Ты этого не отрицаешь. Несмотря на то, что вчера у тебя не было возможности позвонить. Я всё время наблюдал за тобой.

— Ну, в таком случае ты прав, это же очевидно, — покровительственно говорит Баки и, наплевав на праведный гнев Стива, возвращается к игре.

К игре.

Стив пытается схватить планшет, чтобы увидеть самому, но Баки кладёт руку на его запястье, крепко хватает и пригвождает к стойке.

— Опасно вот так хватать вещи, Стив, — говорит он более низким, более грубым голосом. — Особенно если эти вещи не твои.

Стив встаёт и пытается вырвать руку, но Баки быстро её перехватывает. Дрожь инстинктивного страха простреливает позвоночник, но Стиву придаёт энергии то, что его предположение подтвердилось.

— Ты шпионил за мной! Отправлял Наташе отчёты обо мне и кофейне. Так, да?

— Что? О чём ей докладывать, Стив? О том, как тебя чуть не тошнило каждый раз, когда я приходил? О том, как ты часами трахал меня глазами, пока я не дал, что тебе было нужно? Как ты стонал на моём члене, такой узкий и горячий…

Баки тянет Стива за запястье через стойку. На мгновение Стива захватывает быстрый взгляд глаз Баки, белизна его зубов. Его предательский член дёргается от желания.

— Как думаешь? Докладываю я ей о том, как ты умоляешь меня сосать сильнее, трахать тебя жёстче…

— Я никогда ни о чём тебя не умолял, — выплёвывает Стив. — Это ты в тот первый раз отчаянно хотел мне отсосать.

— И я бы сделал это снова в мгновение ока. Прямо сейчас, блядь, — обещает Баки. Их лица в считанных дюймах друг от друга, и горячее дыхание Баки омывает кожу Стива. — В уборной, в подсобке, за стойкой, снаружи на тротуаре, чёрт возьми, выбирай!

Чёрт возьми, Стив так сильно хочет, чтобы Баки снова встал перед ним на колени, что его член изнывает. Он пытается вспомнить, почему это нехорошая, ужасная затея, но Баки облизывает губы, делая их блестящими и влажными, и они слишком близко.

— Всё, что тебе нужно — это пожелать, — шепчет Баки, опуская взгляд на губы Стива, и контроль Стива с треском ломается. Он бросается вперёд, хватает Баки за волосы, притягивает ближе и целует, пропихивая язык ему в рот.

А затем Баки отпускает запястье Стива — Стив не осознавал, что всё ещё прижат — и выпутывается из хватки Стива.

— В кладовку, сейчас же, — задыхаясь, говорит Баки — его зрачки расширены, голос осип — и направляется в задний коридор, явно ожидая, что Стив последует за ним.

Стив бросает один взгляд на эту великолепную задницу и отталкивается от стойки.

* * *

Стиву кажется, что он никогда не привыкнет к виду Баки, стоящему у его ног и тянущемуся к его ширинке. Баки ухмыляется так, словно оказался именно там, где хочет быть, как будто с момента пробуждения сегодняшним утром знал, что окажется именно здесь. Эта мысль приводит Стива к неприятному выводу — что Баки каждый день получал от Стива что хотел и использовал его всеми возможными способами. Стив вспыхивает гневом, запускает пальцы в отросшие волосы Баки и жёстко дёргает, чтобы привлечь его внимание.

Когда Баки застывает, глядя на него сощуренными глазами, Стив держит его правой рукой, а левой расстёгивает джинсы и вытаскивает твёрдый член. Устроившись на краю табурета, он притягивает Баки достаточно близко, чтобы провести членом про его сухим губам, несколько секунд дразнит их обоих, а затем наконец погружается в рот Баки со словами:

— А теперь соси.

Баки послушно смыкает губы вокруг головки члена и поначалу едва посасывает, оглаживая чувствительную кожу языком. Стив от этого вздрагивает и, поддавшись желанию, глубже пропихивает член в рот Баки. Он покачивает бёдрами, толкаясь глубже и глубже, меняя скорость, чтобы Баки не мог поймать ритм, и напоминая, что это Стив тут всё контролирует.

— Ты ведь сволочь, верно? Абсолютный подонок, который берёт взятки и становится предателем. Тебе насрать на всех, кроме тебя самого, да?

Баки гневно смотрит на него, между бровей залегает морщинка, уголки губ опускаются. Стив смеётся, теряя рассудок от упоительного порыва немного отомстить. По подбородку Баки течёт слюна, мокро и непристойно. Ему слишком жарко в кожаной куртке, пот уже стекает каплями по виску, и это потрясающе — знать, что Баки неудобно и что он ничего не может с этим поделать.

— Ёбаный Иуда за две штуки в месяц. Однажды они разрушат тебе жизнь, точно также как разрушили мою, вот только ты будешь этого заслуживать.

Баки рычит — что делает с членом Стива фантастические вещи — и тянется к расстёгнутой ширинке его джинсов. Без предупреждения он тянет Стива вперёд, заставляя проехаться задницей по твёрдому краю табурета. Стив шипит и снова дёргает Баки за волосы, но тот только вздрагивает и, игнорируя, тянет за шлевки джинсов и сдёргивает деним и бельё вниз.

Баки перестаёт следить за своим ртом и задевает член Стива зубами.

— Следи за ними, — шипит Стив.

Он жёстко выкручивает волосы Баки, проталкиваясь глубже, так что Баки задыхается и инстинктивно сглатывает, прежде чем Стив успевает вытащить член и снова воспользоваться его языком. Баки вытирает подбородок и ответственно прикрывает зубы припухшими покрасневшими губами, и Стив одобрительно мурлычет, погружаясь во влажный жар его рта.

А затем Баки кладёт руки ему на бёдра, размазывая по ним влагу, и заползает одним из пальцев между ягодиц.

— Блядь, — восклицает Стив, пойманный врасплох. Баки ухмыляется и проворачивает запястье, ввинчивая палец в сжатую дырку Стива.

Бёдра Стива дёргаются, и Баки отшатывается с этим движением, как будто ожидал его — как будто это он дал ему случиться. Стив прожигает его взглядом и поднимает ногу, чтобы отпихнуть руку Баки, но язык Баки порхает по венчику члена, и Боже, Стиву приходится вцепиться в сиденье табурета, потому что раньше Баки такое с ним не делал. Неприлично прекрасное движение языка, лёгкое прикосновение зубов — удовольствие огнём облизывает спину Стива, и он стонет, едва замечая, что Баки распихивает его ноги шире и устраивается между ними.

— Как хорошо, — выдыхает Стив, поглаживая Баки по волосам, а затем в шоке судорожно вдыхает, когда Баки проталкивает в него ещё один палец и коварно сгибает их возле простаты. — Ах, о… ах ты ублюдок, — говорит Стив и ещё раз рвано вдыхает, когда Баки делает так снова, окуная его в ещё одну волну невозможно яркого удовольствия. — О, вот так, чёрт, это слишком…

Баки неприкрыто ликует, безжалостно растрахивая Стива, раскрывая его смазанными слюной пальцами, и коварно работает ртом, лишая способности мыслить. Это слишком хорошо, слишком быстро, и Стив, забыв держаться прямо, мешком заваливается назад, пока лопатки не ударяются об стену, в то время как Баки тщательно обрабатывает его изнутри и снаружи. И ему нельзя это спускать с рук, Баки так смотрит на него, так бросает ему вызов, что Стив заводится ещё сильнее, и сейчас, когда всё тело горит желанием кончить, он ни за что не велит Баки остановиться.

Оргазм так силён, что почти убивает его, и Баки всё время сглатывает, а из горла Стива, упирающегося головой в стену, вырывается скулёж. Он кладёт ладони на голову Баки, приглаживает волосы, которые так тщательно разлохматил, и легонько отталкивает, чтобы тот убрал руки, пока приятные волны не превратились в гиперчувствительные уколы.

Баки поднимается на ноги и наклоняется над Стивом, ловит его за затылок и целует, грязно и горько, всё ещё со спермой Стива на языке. Стив пытается отвернуть голову, раздражённый тем, что у него отняли приятное послевкусие, но Баки крепче сжимает шею Стива у основания черепа, держит его неподвижно и снова целует. А пальцы другой его руки всё ещё у Стива в заднице, потирают простату.

Ощущения прошибает словно электрический ток, и Стив стонет и вскидывает бёдра, уходя от слишком близкого, слишком скорого прикосновения. Минут через пять он был бы готов к такому, но сначала надо перевести дух. Стиву просто нужно восстановить равновесие, взять под контроль реакции тела…

Но Баки не останавливается, держит его задыхающимся и разбалансированным. Он надвигается ещё ближе, душит Стива чрезмерными поцелуями и неумолимо трёт изнутри. Стив выгибается, но крепкая грудь и мощные руки удерживают его на месте, заставляя принимать. И блядь, Стива не должно уносить от этой игры в силу, ему не должно нравиться, как Баки тщательно переворачивает его мир с ног на голову, потому что Баки нельзя доверять, он опасен.

Стив отворачивает голову набок, не зная точно, что он вообще хочет сказать, и выдыхает:

— Баки, — а затем содрогается от очередного безжалостного прикосновения к простате.

— Вот так, — воркует Баки Стиву в ухо, — принимай. Вот так.

Баки вздумал ему указывать? Стив пытается поднять руки и возмущённо спихнуть Баки с себя. Но у его рук другие намерения, и они цепляются за футболку Баки и, ради всего святого, держат его.

— Достаточно, — задыхается Стив, несмотря на то, что тело предаёт его и член твердеет от стимуляции.

Баки смеётся, прижимаясь к его горлу, резко царапает ему челюсть своей щетиной.

— Мы только начали, детка, — обещает он и снова вовлекает Стива в медленный поцелуй, безжалостно трахает его зад пальцами и рот — языком в одном и том же ритме.

Стив хнычет и дрожит, чувствуя, что теряет контроль над собой, выведенный далеко за границы ощущений, которые Баки выжимает из его тела, слишком восхитительных, чтобы останавливаться. Он сдавленно стонет в рот Баки.

— Да-а, сделай это для меня, — почти любовно говорит Баки, и всё, что может сделать Стив — это цепляться крепче, лизать язык Баки и бормотать: «Иди нахуй» — между потрясающе сладкими, неспешными поцелуями, пока пальцы Баки решительно уводят его за грань «слишком много» и ведут к «слишком мало». Стив прижимается лбом к щеке Баки и сдавленно пытается вдохнуть, мокрый от пота и содрогающийся от желания.

— Готов принять меня? — спрашивает Баки, мазнув губами по взмокшей от пота чёлке Стива, и Стив прикусывает губу, крутя бёдрами на пальцах Баки, почти обезумев от растущего желания кончить. — Да-а, — мурлычет Баки, — подожди меня, сладкий, — и вытаскивает пальцы.

— Нет, куда ты… — пытается протестовать Стив, когда Баки выпускает его из объятий и ему резко становится холодно. Но Баки стягивает его с табурета, разворачивает и давит рукой на затылок, пока Стив не перегибается через табурет и нагретый металл не врезается в его бёдра и живот.

«Блядь», — думает Стив, не двигаясь, Баки приспускает штаны, пока шуршит фольгированный пакетик. «Блядь, да», — когда Баки медленно проталкивает в него скользкий член, одной горячей рукой прижимая Стива между лопаток, а другой впиваясь и бедро. Он толкается, берёт, использует его, как Стив и предполагал — как Стив и хотел.

Бесстыдно задрав зад, он вцепляется в нижнюю перекладину табурета и стонет:

— Какая же ты сволочь, — чисто из принципа.

— Рыбак рыбака, — смеётся Баки и продолжает ебать его.

* * *

В субботу утром Стив забывает зонтик и первый час своей смены проводит в неприятно влажных джинсах и с мокрым воротником. Он рассеянно оттягивает ворот от горла и приглаживает на место, переживая, что выставит напоказ цепочку засосов, которые Баки оставил ему в пятницу. Он слегка увлёкся — они оба увлеклись — и Стив не жалуется, но не хочет этим утром видеть особенно ядовитую улыбку Наташи.

Она находится в кабинете и, судя по непрерывному скрежещущему гулу, занята тем, что скармливает шредеру целую коробку документов. Стив пытается не нервничать, зная, что босс и его головорезы прибудут с минуты на минуту. В кофейне один посетитель, узкоплечий дядечка средних лет с намокшим экземпляром «Нью-Йорк Таймс», разложенным на спинках пары стульев для просушки. Стив смотрит, как он без единого слова возмущения пьёт кофе, не отрывая взгляда от политической колонки — похоже, он так занят, что даже не чувствует вкуса.

Что бы Стив ни отдал за такую сосредоточенность; мафиозный ночной кошмар довольно сильно ей вредит. Он неделю не рисовал ничего достойного, не говоря уже о том, что пальцем не прикасался к холсту и краскам. На самом деле, он может нормально вдохнуть, только когда Баки…

…входит в двери с мокрым зонтиком под мышкой.

— Привет, — говорит Баки и с обезоруживающей улыбкой устраивается на табурете.

— Привет, — отвечает Стив, и его пульс неудержимо ускоряется.

Взгляд Баки скользит с его растрёпанных волос к шее, и улыбка становится хищной. Стив кашляет и снова поправляет воротник.

— Итак, — спрашивает Баки, наклонившись вперёд, словно собирается поделиться секретом, — сколько сегодня стоит вай-фай? — И он подмигивает.

Уже за одно это Стив точно заставит его заплатить два доллара.

Когда Стив наливает не нужный Баки кофе, в зал широкими шагами входят двое головорезов, и на мгновение мышцы Стива костенеют. Босс, одетый в очередной обманчиво простой свитер, с нетерпеливым выражением на лице следует за ними по пятам. Они втроём всматриваются в посетителей, полностью игнорируя Стива, а затем поворачиваются к двери, куда следом за ними входит пожилой джентльмен с белой бородой и впечатляюще сердитым взглядом.

На секунду Стиву кажется, что это ещё один посетитель, который хочет кофе, но трое мафиози расступаются перед вновь прибывшим, освобождая ему путь, и Стив пересматривает, кто в этом зале босс. Они без единого слова обмениваются взглядами, и «старший» и «младший» боссы направляются в кабинет Наташи на встречу, а головорезы занимают места за своим обычным столом.

Стив пристально смотрит на старшего босса, когда тот проходит мимо, запечатлевая в памяти его лицо, чтобы добавить его в свой альбом, который теперь спрятан у него дома под раковиной в ванной. Он так усердно запоминает острый нос и мохнатые брови, что почти пропускает кивок, который младший босс отвешивает Баки… и как Баки кивает в ответ.

Ой, точно — Баки же тоже их подчинённый. Увлечённый опьяняющим потоком его внимания, Стив почти забыл, что Баки соврал, что не узнал лицо младшего босса на рисунке; что Баки сдал его Наташе; что Баки берёт взятки у мафии.

Стив на автомате заставляет себя обслужить Баки: возвращает кофейник в машину, ставит на столешницу пенопластовый стакан, закрывает деньги в кассе и записывает продажу в гроссбух. В его груди клубится ярость, но Стив не выпускает её. Если он потеряет голову прямо сейчас, это не принесёт ему пользы.

Баки отвешивает несколько комментариев о влажной одежде и обвисших волосах Стива, дразня его за то, что забыл зонтик, но Стив не подыгрывает. Баки слишком хорошо получается взламывать защиту Стива. Ему нельзя доверять, даже в простом разговоре. Так что Стив отодвигается вместе с табуретом дальше по стойке и пытается не слушать подначек.

В кабинете замолкает шреддер, вместо него слышны повышающиеся голоса, и Стив рад, что не понимает, о чём они говорят. Но Баки начинает дёргаться, когда беседа всё больше напоминает спор. Краем глаза Стив с любопытством наблюдает за языком его тела. Но спор кажется похожим на тот, что происходил на прошлой неделе… до тех пор, пока головорезы резко не встают.

Они обмениваются друг с другом взглядами и украдкой проходят к столу у переднего окна, где сидит Чувак-с-Газетой, хмурясь над авторской колонкой.

— Эй, — бурчит крупный бандит нависая над сидящим. — Пора тебе выметаться, приятель.

Чувак поднимает взгляд и несколько раз моргает, и его удивлённое лицо резко становится настороженным.

— Прошу прощения? Я никому не мешаю…

— Он сказал, выметайся отсюда, — говорит второй бандит, покрупнее, и встаёт рядом с напарником и образует устрашающую стену.

А Стиву не привыкать противостоять устрашению.

— Отстаньте от него, — бросает он.

Баки вскидывает голову и смотрит на Стива, но она этот раз Стив не хочет, чтобы Баки прикрывал ему спину. Он выдёргивает кофейник из кофемашины, выходит из-за стойки и встаёт лицом к лицу с громилами.

— Он может оставаться здесь сколько хочет, — уведомляет он громил, а те глумятся над ним. — Вам повторить, сэр? За счёт заведения, — предлагает Стив клиенту, мельком замечая ошарашенное лицо мужчины между двумя локтями в спортивных костюмах.

Теперь вся агрессия бандитов направлена на Стива.

— Возвращай свою задницу за стойку, пока я тебе в башку не пальнул, пацан, — рявкает тот, что покрупнее. Он закатывает рукав на правом предплечье, и в кровь Стива впрыскивается адреналин. Он точно знает, что через минуту его будут бить, но это только наращивает его злость, и он уже кипит.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как ты попытаешься, — подначивает Стив. Потому что Стив, может, и не выстоит сам против мафии, но он не будет стоять в стороне, пока эти громилы наезжают на ничего не подозревающего гражданского. — Готов спорить, двигаешься ты ещё медленнее, чем думаешь.

— Боже, Стив, остынь, — говорит Баки, положив руку Стиву на плечо. Стив отшвыривает его руку. — Алекс, Даниил — ну не надо. Вы же знаете, что Наташа не хочет, чтобы вы приставали к этому парню. Оставьте его в покое.

О, как же в этот момент Стив ненавидит Баки. Враньё на вранье и враньём погоняет — неделю назад он вёл себя так, словно не знает их. Унижение подстёгивает его ярость, и Стив испытывает искушение врезать Баки.

Из вихря ненависти Стива вырывает сухой щелчок выстрела.

Он быстро поворачивает голову, ища источник звука. Кто-то кричит: «Давай! Давай!» — и прежде, чем Стив успевает запротестовать, Баки обхватывает его рукой за пояс и прижимает спиной к своей груди. Кофейник выскальзывает из пальцев Стива и разбивается о линолеум, дымящий кофе и осколки стекла брызжут под ножки стола и на спортивные штаны бандитов, и Стив как в замедленном движении смотрит, как те достают из-под мешковатых спортивных костюмов огромные пистолеты.

Стив знает, что случится в следующую секунду — Баки приставит к его виску ствол и возьмёт в заложники в этом противостоянии — но это Баки кричит «Пригнись!» и сгибается вперёд, наваливаясь всем весом на спину Стива и опрокидывая его на мокрый пол. Стив осознаёт, что стоит на четвереньках, что из лёгких вышибло весь воздух, а Баки безжалостно пригибает голову Стива вниз и накрывает его собой, и как раз в этот момент брякают колокольчики на двери и над их головами раздаются ещё выстрелы.

Одно из окон взрывается осколками, и Стив, перестав сопротивляться, пытается сделаться как можно меньше, дрожа под телом Баки. По линолеуму грохочут тяжёлые ботинки бегущих к задним комнатам людей, и Стив слышит: «ФБР», слышит: «Полицейское управление Нью-Йорка», слышит, как Баки шепчет ему в ухо, резко и настойчиво: «Не поднимай голову, Стив, пожалуйста».

Всё длится меньше минуты, но Стиву, придавленному телом Баки и судорожно вдыхающему тонкие струйки воздуха, это время кажется вечностью. На пол летят два стола, а следом за ними — бандиты. Агенты кричат друг другу подтверждения всё более громкими голосами. А Баки медленно отпускает Стива, вскакивает на ноги и тянет его за собой.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Баки, наклонившись, чтобы заглянуть Стиву в глаза. — Тебе нужен ингалятор? — Он встревожен, серьёзен, а Стив так ошарашен, что не может даже отрицательно мотнуть головой. — Ну-ка, — говорит Баки и помогает ему подняться на ноги. — Посмотри на меня. Ты в порядке? — Баки стискивает его плечи и осматривает его, не дожидаясь ответа.

И это хорошая идея, поскольку Стив онемел и совершенно не в себе, чтобы судить, не ранило ли его. Он осматривает себя на предмет ранений. Джинсы сочатся кофе, рукава намокли, но на нём самом — ни царапины.

— Я в порядке, — удивлённо говорит Стив и делает ошибку, встретившись с Баки глазами. Они огромные, синие и такие обеспокоенные, что горло Стива перехватывает от подступающих слёз. Он кашляет и отводит взгляд, пытается осмыслить, что вокруг него происходит.

Трое офицеров полиции застёгивают наручники на громилах под присмотром двух вооружённых агентов в куртках ФБР. К задней комнате направляются парамедики. Наташа, прислонившись к стене, с ухмылкой наблюдает, как оттуда выталкивают старшего босса. Все хмуры и спокойны, и Стив чувствует, как петля на его шее, которая держалась там две последние недели, внезапно ослабевает.

— Сержант Барнс, — говорит кто-то, и Стив понимает, что это Чувак-с-Газетой. Только теперь он выглядит другим человеком — у него армейская выправка и спокойное, властное лицо. — Ваше присутствие сегодня оказалось неожиданно полезным. Благодарю. — Он протягивает Баки руку, и тот пожимает её.

— Специальный агент Коулсон, — говорит Баки. Вторую руку, которая всё ещё лежит на плечах Стива, он сжимает крепче.

Пожалуй, Стиву стоит присесть, пока у него не отказали ноги. Но с другой стороны приближается ещё один агент ФБР и всовывает что-то Стиву в руки — его сумку-почтальонку.

— Мистер Роджерс, — любезно говорит специальный агент Коулсон. — Мы бы хотели прямо сейчас забрать ваше заявление в штаб ФБР. Вам это будет удобно?

— Конечно, — рассеянно соглашается Стив. Он не ожидает, что агенты подхватят его под локти, вытащат из хватки Баки и поволокут прямиком на улицу. У него всё ещё нет зонта, но дождь превратился в слабую морось; Стив оглядывается кругом, видит чёрные автомобили спецназа и патрульные машины, жёлтую сигнальную ленту, оцепляющую место преступления, и его разом накрывает осознанием, что он только что выжил в перестрелке между мафией и полицией. И он начинает истерически смеяться от отчаянного чувства, которое не может выразить словами.

— В эту машину, мистер Роджерс, — говорит женщина справа от него, невозмутимая, несмотря на его едва сдерживаемую истерику, и ведёт его к простому седану, стоящему сразу за ограждением. Стив оседает на пассажирское сиденье, прижимая сумку к груди, и оглядывается на кафе «Мамочка», на бледно-лиловый навес из ткани и разбитое окно. И знает, что больше никогда в жизни туда не вернётся.

* * *

Агент, который принимает заявление, точно такой бесцеремонный и назойливый, каким Стив и представлял федерала. Он заставляет Стива записать всех приходящих и уходящих со всех сторон, вовлечённых в деятельность кафе «Мамочка», все взаимоотношения, которые он наблюдал, всё, что он подслушал, и так далее. Стив мало что может предложить; большинство его знаний и свидетельских показаний относится к Наташе, и агент отметает их как не относящиеся к делу.

Стив может предположить, что это значит.

Чашка с кофе, которую налили в ФБР, стоит у локтя Стива нетронутой, пока он заполняет бумаги и ставит дюжину подписей. По мнению Стива, он пахнет точно так же, как тот кофе, что он варил из просроченных зёрен, и в конце концов ему приходит в голову, что не создан для работы бариста. Но, по крайней мере, когда он смеётся над этой мыслью, то понимает, что приближающаяся истерика пропала.

Когда Стив заканчивает, агент провожает его к лифту и вызывает кабину вниз, несмотря на то, что у Стива могут быть какие-то вопросы по поводу его прав и обязанностей как свидетеля, которого могут вызвать подтвердить свои показания. Стив уверен, что должен это знать, но все вопросы, которые он хочет задать, касаются Баки, а он не уверен, как облечь хоть один из них в слова.

Двери лифта открываются в холле, и Стив следует за агентом через контрольно-пропускной пункт к стеклянной стене в два этажа высотой, впускающей немного предвечернего света. А затем он видит, что возле мягкой скамейки у окон стоит Баки, который не сводит со Стива глаз.

— Спасибо, — говорит Стив сопровождающему и спешит по гранитной плитке навстречу Баки. Слово «облегчение» даже и близко не описывает, что чувствует Стив, когда снова видит улыбку Баки.

Он останавливается прямо перед Баки и улыбается ему, а Баки говорит:

— Какого чёрта ты так долго? Я ждал тебя два часа. — И Стив наконец замахивается и легонько бьёт кулаком по руке Баки. — Эй, за что?

— За то, что ты лживый мудак, — говорит Стив, но не может надолго удержать хмурое лицо, и Баки тут же улыбается ему в ответ.

— Держи, я принёс тебе подарок, — неожиданно говорит Баки, наклоняется и берёт что-то со скамейки — альбом Стива. Тот, который он оставил на стойке в кофейне.

— Я и не понял, что забыл его, — поражённо говорит Стив и прижимает его к груди.

— Ага. Я наводил порядок и подумал… — Баки пожимает плечами. К изумлению Стива, он выглядит пристыженным. А затем он говорит: — Прости за это утро.

— Это было… Я даже не знаю, что это было, — говорит Стив. — Агент не отвечал ни на какие мои вопросы, пока я подписывал заявление, а затем просто выкинул меня… — Стив бросает взгляд через плечо, запоздало разглядывая, не ждёт ли его агент, чтобы сопроводить до выхода, но того в холле уже нет. — Что это всё было? И кто ты вообще такой? Федерал?

Баки тоже оглядывается кругом, прикидывая возможности, и указывает головой на скамейку позади себя.

— Хочешь, присядем и я введу тебя в курс дела?

Да, Стив определённо хочет. Баки садится на мягкую скамейку первым, и Стив следует его примеру. Он садится так, чтобы их колени соприкасались вовсе не случайно.

— Я так понимаю, ты не оборотень в погонах, — говорит Стив, чтобы доказать, что хотя бы очевидные детали до него дошли.

Баки коротко сверкает ухмылкой.

— Технически я им был, минут этак пятнадцать. Они в самом деле наняли меня шесть месяцев назад, вручили конверт с двумя тысячами долларов и сказали, что будут в пределах досягаемости. Мне пришлось принять деньги.

— Они не из тех людей, которым говорят «нет», — соглашается Стив. Он вспоминает, каково это было, когда Наташа надавила на него, и никому не желает испытать подобное, в особенности Баки.

Но Баки смеётся.

— Не-а, я просто очень хотел их изловить. И к тому же ты знаешь, какого рода карьерный рост меня ждёт после того, как я был в целевой группе ФБР? — Его ухмылка на мгновение становится хитрющей, а затем он трезвеет. — Я знал, что делаю; я сообщил о взятке и связался с федералами из отдела по борьбе с организованной преступностью, и они рассказали мне, что творится на Брайтон-Бич. Я познакомился с Наташей — она счетовод мафии, и она же — информатор, без которого операция просто не состоялась бы. Без неё мы не узнали бы ничего о верхушке семейства Егоровичей.

— Наташа — из хороших ребят? — не веря своим ушам, выпаливает Стив. Да ни за что на свете…

Баки фыркает.

— Она-то? Нет. Она скорее на своей собственной стороне, чем на стороне добра. — Между бровей Баки залегает морщинка, когда он добавляет: — Этим утром она едва не запорола всё расследование, и могли погибнуть люди.

Стив издаёт вопросительный звук. Вот, это он должен услышать.

Баки проводит пальцами по волосам с неожиданно усталым видом.

— В кабинете, где проходила встреча, мы установили камеру. Наташа занималась кое-какой креативной бухгалтерией, чтобы убедить старика раскрыть карты, и как только мы получили бы запись, на которой он признаётся в нелегальной деятельности, федералы повязали бы его на выходе из передней двери. Но она продолжала нагнетать, подавала всё так, будто лейтенант крадёт у семьи, спровоцировала Егоровича на то, что он достал пистолет, и попыталась убить его. И случился бардак.

Баки сжимает челюсти, и его взгляд туманится, плывёт через холл к лифтам. И Стив вспоминает, как Баки слушал тот спор, нервно дёргаясь на русские слова, которые не мог понять Стив.

Баки расслабляется и тянет:

— Так что теперь у нас есть запись, как Егорович пытался совершить убийство, и лучшего сочетания мы и пожелать не могли — преступник и его жертва. И да, это даже более вкусный арест, чем за рэкет, вымогательство и уклонение от уплаты налогов. Но эта женщина меня очень, очень выбесила. Не планировалось никакого насилия, только чистая облава снаружи кофейни. А тебя не должны были застать в самом центре событий.

Баки бросает взгляд на Стива, поджав губы, и Стив кладёт руку ему на колено.

— Мне жаль, что ты там очутился, Стив. Ты должен был оставаться в безопасности.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит Стив и выдавливает кривую улыбку. — Дерьмо случается, верно?

Баки фыркает.

— Дерьмо случается? Так ты, значит, был хладнокровен как удав, пока я чуть в штаны не наложил, да, крепкий орешек?

— Ты шутишь? Я до смерти перепугался.

Баки хмурится сильнее, и это совсем не то, чего хотел Стив. Так что он снова бьёт Баки по руке, сильнее.

— Ай! — протестующе восклицает Баки.

— Не идёт тебе самоуничижаться, — говорит Стив и ждёт, когда Баки клюнет на подначку. Баки пихает Стива в плечо, и Стив пошатывается от этого, удивлённый, что вспоминает последствия перестрелки с улыбкой. — Ты вытащил меня оттуда — не только этим утром, но и вообще, — говорит он. — Я думал, что застрял там, когда Наташа не позволила мне уволиться. Я думал, что я в жопе.

Баки удаётся изобразить ребяческую ухмылку, и Стив закатывает глаза.

— Заткнись. Я пытаюсь сказать спасибо. При всём при том, что ты вставал мне поперёк горла — серьёзно, заткнись! — ты вытащил меня оттуда. А это такое огромное дело, что я не знаю, как выразить, насколько я благодарен.

— Ты не обязан, — с тёплой улыбкой говорит Баки. — Я просто рад, что смог помочь.

— Конечно, ещё ты стоил мне работы.

Баки моргает и начинает смеяться.

— То есть, ты за это будешь на меня злиться? За ту работу? Ту, которую ты ненавидел так сильно, что я в какой-то мере ожидал, что однажды ночью ты спалишь её?

— Это ты арестовал моих работодателей. Теперь мне придётся начать искать работу с самого начала. — Это должно было прозвучать как шутка, но от неё кисло во рту. Какую бы лёгкость Стив ни ощущал, выскользнув из бандитской петли, перспектива снова обивать пороги всё ещё хреновая.

Баки щурится, пытаясь понять, насколько он серьёзен. А затем говорит:

— Ты не думал когда-нибудь быть полицейским художником?

Стив закатывает глаза.

— Типа рисовать объявления о розыске? Да ладно.

— Или зарисовки из залов судебного заседания, — возражает Баки. — Платить будут больше, чем платила Наташа. У тебя очень хорошо получается. То есть, просто отлично. В особенности хорошо получилось вот это… — Баки утаскивает альбом с коленей Стива и перелистывает несколько страниц, чтобы найти желаемое — рисунок, где его сбивает дабльдекер, полный размахивающих фотоаппаратами туристов. — Поразительное сходство.

Стив смеётся, забирает альбом и прячет его в сумку.

— Спасибо. Буду держать в уме.

А затем Баки говорит:

— Стив… Я помню, ты сказал, что твоя жизнь сейчас довольно сложна и велел не спрашивать, почему. Но я надеялся, что это только из-за проблемы с мафией. И что если бы я пригласил тебя на свидание, ты, может быть, захотел бы встретиться когда-ниб…

— Если ты приглашаешь меня на кофе… — перебивает Стив.

— Не, не думаю, что кофе нам подходит, — смеётся Баки. — А пивом тебя угостить?

Стив смотрит на Баки, на то, как от улыбки сияют его глаза, так же привлекательные, как и в первый раз, когда Стив его увидел.

— Да, звучит довольно здорово, — говорит Стив и улыбается в ответ.


End file.
